For all Hero
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Todos desconfían de todos, observan cuidadosamente a los otros chicos que se encuentran cerca empuñando fuertemente su arma, listos para atacar a su adversario. Siete chicos están listos para una guerra donde ellos serán los causantes de esta. [Participante de Otoño para salir de viaje del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.]
1. Redshi Hitoshi

Sin duda alguna, el trabajo en conjunto de los siete capitulos me agrado demasiado. Estoy feliz con el resultado :D

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ " Participante de _Otoño para salir de viaje del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak._ " (Link en mi perfil).

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Semi-UA. Posible OoC. En este periodo existían los animales y los Pokémon. No hago uso de ningún OC. Soy mala inventando nombres.

 _ **N/A:**_ Mi imagen otorgada fue la numero siete.

* * *

 _ **Redshi Hitoshi**_

La armonía entre los imperios era evidente, la paz estaba presente desde hacía muchos años; por lo que muchos habitantes creían que no había necesidad alguna para que los niños a partir de sus ocho años de edad entrenasen en el ejército y aprendiesen a manejar alguna de la variedad de armas existentes. _Red_ shi Hitoshi fue sometido a este sistema desde temprana edad, ya que su padre le entreno a partir de los seis años. Por lo que no era de sorprenderse ver al chico a sus catorce años de edad formando parte del ejército imperial de Kanto.

Redshi tenía un enorme talento y una increíble resistencia física; sin duda era el resultado de arduas horas de entrenamiento. Era el mayor orgullo para todo un lineamiento familiar de diversos militares que llegaron a tener altos puestos dentro del ejército. Su familia había conseguido el honor gracias a él.

A pesar de que Redshi fuese estricto; mantenía dentro de él un ser un tanto rebelde, lo cual era comprensible dado a que estaba en la etapa de la adolescencia. Aunque su modo para reflejar su "rebeldía" era de un modo un tanto peculiar. A él no le importaba en absoluto lo que sus compañeros de mayor edad dijeran respecto a su apariencia, y en particular, respecto a su cabello negro peinado en extravagantes picos y unos largos mechones de cabello que bajaban por sus patillas, llegando a sus clavículas. Incontables son las veces que le han dicho que debía cortarse aquellos mechones; todas ignoradas.

Días atrás; el emperador le pidió directamente a Redshi que fuese al imperio vecino, más en específico, a cierto pueblo que cual era la capital del lugar, por lo que era la mayor atracción dentro de Johto. El motivo de este viaje es para poder observar las tradiciones y el ambiente del imperio para una futura tregua. Muchos creyeron que la decisión de mandar a un niño a tan importante misión era inapropiado; pero el emperador justificó la acción diciendo que precisamente era por eso que lo mandaba a él, nadie sospecharía de un niño.

El azabache se sentía completamente honrado por haber sido el elegido; por lo que no tardo en prepararse y empezar con su largo viaje hacia el pueblo Iris.

A lo largo de su camino, tuvo que atravesar por una gran cantidad de pueblos, bosques, montañas y demás lugares para poder llegar hasta su destino. Con cada lugar al que llegaba se maravilla a al ver las construcciones de cada pueblo, de cada uno de los edificios y casas con sus tradicionales tejados cóncavos. Todas las casas tenían una cosa que los caracterizaba; ya sea por la forma de algún ventanal o los bellos y floridos jardines que tenían para recibir a los invitados. Sin duda era un deleite visual.

No solo la arquitectura era lo que lo dejaba maravillado; también la gran cantidad de humildes personas con las cuales le toco convivir y las interesantes historias que cada uno tenía por contar. Si por él fuera, se daría una temporada para pasar su tiempo entre los pueblos y así conocer un poco de cada quien. Su carácter extrovertido le llamaba, pero tenía una misión que cumplir.

Cuando se encontraba fuera de los pueblos disfrutaba el estar en contacto con la naturaleza, no solo porque podía apreciar la basta tonalidad de verdes que existían en la vegetación de todos los tipos de árboles y arbustos que habían, al igual que podía nadar tranquilamente en los lagos de agua tan pura y cristalina. Lo disfrutaba también porque podía ver a muy corta distancia a los tan sagrados Pokémon

En todos lados a los que se fuera se les veía como seres sorprendentes, capaces de hacer cosas extraordinarias. Todos ellos tenían un inmenso poder, capaz de quitarles la vida a los humanos en un santiamén; por eso mismo se les brindaba un enorme respeto y temor.

A pesar del inmenso poder que todos los Pokémon poseían, también tenían otro don, el cual era la increíble belleza que los regocijaba y eso nadie lo cuestionaba. Todos estaban de acuerdo que no existía un mayor deleite que el ver a una manada de los roedores de grandes dientes y cola semi-enrollada color lila jugando con una gran inocencia y tranquilidad.

Redshi había tenido la bendición de poder disfrutar la vista de muchos de los Pokémon en su hábitat natural. Era una experiencia completamente diferente que solo saber de ellos por medio de los diferentes pergaminos que había en su casa y otros tantos por parte de la familia real. Inclusive logro ver Pokémon de los cuales ignoraba de su existencia.

Cada vez estaba aún más agradecido de haber sido él al que escogieran para tal misión.

Una bella noche azulada donde las estrellas y una brillante luna plateada eran las guardianas del camino, el azabache tuvo que acampar a la mitad del bosque. Después de tantos días desde que salió estaba a punto de llegar a su tan ansiado destino. Se había maravillado con el ambiente, habitantes y hasta con los Pokémon que eran únicos de aquel lugar. Deseaba el conocer ya el como sería la capital y saber lo hermosa que esta es. Su mente empezó a imaginar un sinfín de posibilidades.

A pesar de que ha sido un viaje con motivos de paz, él en ningún momento dejo sus cuchillas _sai._ Había estado con ellas desde sus diez años que aprendió el manejo de armas y las sai se convirtieron en su arma definida. Se sentía completamente indefenso sin las cuchillas por lo que no salía sin ellas de ninguna manera. Además, no había problema con que las llevara ya que eran fáciles de ocultar y así no alterar a los habitantes.

Inclusive para evitar levantar sospechas en contra de su presencia no poseía su traje de militar habitual; al menos no lo tenía completo. Generalmente vestía con un kimono completamente negro, con la diferencia de que a partir de la cadera hacia abajo había unas aberturas por el área de los costados para así facilitar el libre movimiento, un pantalón negro por debajo del kimono y encima de todo este atuendo usaba una armadura de bronce que le cubría las áreas vitales del cuerpo así como tenía un emblema del imperio de Kanto. Tal armadura había evitado utilizarla, fue la mejor decisión que habia tomado.

Su campamento era básico. Poseía una pequeña y controlada fogata que le brindaba el calor necesario para la noche, una tienda improvisada hecha de ramas y hojas y un pequeño pero cómodo futón. Quería destacar lo menos posible cuando estaba en el bosque, por lo que siempre cuando terminaba de cocinar su alimento o hervir el agua, apagaba el fuego y eliminaba cualquier rastro de este. Hasta el momento le ha funcionado y se ha librado de muchos posibles ataques nocturnos.

* * *

Al momento que entro, una cosa le quedo claro; en lugar de que lo llamaran "pueblo" debía ser considerada una ciudad. Era bastante grande, con edificios color rojo de diferentes niveles y con el tejado curvo negro rodeaban por todo el lugar. Sin duda era algo sorprendente de ver.

Existían todo tipo de negocios de todo tipo: frutas, vegetales, pocas reces, armas, objetos varios y cuanta más chuchería se podía encontrar.

No solo los edificios eran los sorprendentes, también las construcciones que tenían un menor tamaño estaban tan bien detallados que se volvían un deleite: un precioso jardín que se le nota el largo cuidado que le dan día tras día, detalles tan finos de flores en las paredes, postes y puertas detallado por, al parecer, el mejor artista dentro de los 6 imperios existentes, campanas de plata con forma de algún o varios Pokémon, y lo que volvía aún más bello el lugar es ver a los hurones peludos color marrón y crema, unas pequeñas aves de color café y un par de ratones eléctricos color amarillo corretear por toda la ciudad; conviviendo tan cercanamente a los humanos.

Redshi cada vez deseaba que la tregua fuera una verdadera posibilidad y poder experimentar aquella vista frecuentemente.

Dado a que estaba en la capital, podía aprovechar para conocer al emperador de Johto y si tenía la posibilidad el convivir con él para conocer así sus ideales, pensamientos políticos, creencias y todo lo posible para así llevarle un informe completo a su señor. Pero primero se daría un recorrido detallado por la ciudad.

Paso por un puesto donde vendían peces y mariscos, hubo algo que le llamo mucho la atención fue el ver como los peces estaban en tan buenas condiciones. Usualmente cuando se veía que vendían peces estos estaban heridos en alguna parte de su cuerpo o alguna área había empezado a descomponerse. Todos los pescadores sabían que para que el pescado se venda este debe prepararse a las pocas horas de que salió del agua y así poder disfrutar en su totalidad del sabor. Redshi no podía dejar de observar en tan dichoso pescado, que no se dio cuenta cuando una chica se le acerco.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — Era una chica un poco más baja que él, con una mirada verdosa, tierna pero autoritaria. Mantenía su cabello naranja y largo amarrado en una coleta ladina que le bajaba por el hombro mientras vestía de un delicado kimono color azul claro que le cubría de la forma más bella todo el cuerpo. El azabache se sorprendió al verla pero su intriga por el pescado seguía sin desaparecer.

—¿Cómo es posible que el pescado siga intacto? Digo, ya está por anochecer y sigue tan fresco. — Confeso. En su voz se escuchaba la gran intriga que le invadía, esto le causo risa a la chica no menor que él.

—Así que, ¿Estas interesado por el mantenimiento del pescado? Bueno chico, solo te diré que es un secreto familiar. — La chica, con un tono de superioridad y amenaza hablo.

Redshi asintió con la cabeza sin darse cuenta de la mirada verdosa que le veía estaba planeando veinte formas diferentes para asesinarlo por la pregunta tan imprudente. Al azabache le fue muy extraño no recibir respuesta, así que fijo sus ojos carmesí sobre la femenina y al momento de ver su expresión molesta en la cara es cuando por fin entendió lo que sucedía.

—¡Wah! ¡No creas que planeo robarte el secreto familiar! Y-Yo no me dedico a vender pescados, s-simplemente tenia curiosidad. — Nervioso hablo; lo que menos quería era ocasionar algún conflicto con uno de los habitantes.

La peli-naranja empezó a reír. Estaba bien que Redshi fuese un despistado total, pero eso le dejo aún más confundido. No sabía que decir al respecto.

—No te asustes, no planeo hacerte nada si ese es el caso. De cualquier forma no planeaba decirte. — Podría decirse que eso tranquilizo el alma de Redshi, pero seguía nervioso por lo sucedido. —Me caes bien muchacho; ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ah…. Redshi Hitoshi.

La muchacha se quedó pensando unos segundos tras escuchar el nombre, como si estuviese tratando de hacer memoria. —Hum… Hitoshi… ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?

—Jeje, ¿Se me nota? — Se rasco la nuca en acto de nerviosismo; la estaba pasando bien por más increíble que suene.

—Nah, como crees. — Señor sarcasmo presente en la voz de la muchacha. Ambos rieron. —Kasumi Akurano. — Finalmente le extendió la mano para que pudieran presentarse formalmente. Esa sería una linda amistad.

Finalmente, el haber conocido a Kasumi dio buenos frutos. Aprendió que hay una creencia, que existe guardián de la ciudad y ese guardián no es otro más que un Pokémon bravo como el fuego y hermoso como el arco iris. Puede que no lo vean pero este siempre ronda por los aires cuidando a los ciudadanos y vigilando que no hicieran nada incorrecto. Para honrarle le tienen una escultura de oro dentro del castillo del emperador.

El llamado "castillo" no era más que. Una torre alta; de aproximadamente siete pisos de altura donde la base tenía una mayor área a comparación el último piso. La combinación de colores rojizos, naranjas, cafés y negros creaban una apariencia en la torre reciente y que era capaz de resistir las mayores tragedias naturales que pudiesen ocurrir. Todos los ventanales tenían detallado alguna forma de los Pokémon significativos del área. Había uno que tenía forma de un menudo erizo que expulsaba fuego por la espalda, otro que parecía un cocodrilo que se mantenía de pie sobre sus dos patas traseras, un Pokémon cuadrúpedo que tenía una gran hoja que sobresalía sobre su cabeza y otros varios más que destacaban por todo el edificio.

Había también unas decoraciones en dorado cada una de las esquinas, detalles en los contornos de los ventanales y puertas de color plateado y unas esculturas de cristal de cierta ave que Redshi nunca había visto. Según Kasumi; aquel Pokémon se llamaba "Ho-oh", el guardián de la capital.

Todo eso no era la única belleza por parte de la peculiar construcción, en el exterior habia una hermosa vegetación, los árboles de la zona lo cubrían envolviéndolo de la forma más natual posible. No habían alterado nada en el ambiente, todo lo que se veía alrededor fue creado por la propia naturaleza.

La peli-naranja le comento que al emperador le gustaba tener una estrecha relación con los ciudadanos, así que mantenía las puertas de su peculiar castillo siempre abiertas para los que quisieran entrar y comentarle acerca de sus necesidades que los acomplejaba; o simplemente para poder charlar un poco.

Redshi queria hablar con el emperador a la mañana siguiente, ya que para ese momento cayo la noche por lo que debía encontrar un lugar para dormir. Kasumi le había ofrecido reposo en su casa, pero el azabache rechazo la oferta porque no se sentía cómodo al dormir en la casa de una dama como lo era la pescadora.

De noche, la ciudad mostraba su otro lado de la moneda. A comparación del día donde se comerciaban diferentes alimentos y objetos varios; en la noche salían los brujos, magos, videntes y tiendas del mercado negro que pagaban grandes cantidades por órganos humanos. Redshi trataba de ignorar todos los puestos de mala pinta, repudiaba con toda su alma aquel tipo de negocios bizarros.

Por andar distraído en su búsqueda de una posada, nunca se percató de que un hombre de cabello rubio y largo se le acercaba buscándolo como un cazador. Poso su mano sobre el hombro del guerrero haciendo que este se sobresaltara. El hombre tenía unos intensos ojos negros, los cuales le miraban fijamente sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada; ni siquiera para parpadear. Parecía estar en un estado de "trance" lo cual empezó a alterar un poco a Redshi.

—Amh… ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Una gran catástrofe. — El rubio ignoro la pregunta del chico y empezó a hablar dejando al azabache aún más confundido.

—¿Ah?— La mirada carmesí y confusa se poso sobre el hombre, observándolo atentamente.

—Mañana, siete chicos harán que el amo del fuego se enoje y destruya la ciudad. — Por algún motivo, la voz del rubio se escuchaba fría, no emitía emoción alguna.

—E-Espera, ¿Siete? ¿Quiénes son? — Si de eso se trataba, quería detener a las personas que serán involucradas, quería evitar el desastre.

Pero su pregunta no fue contestada ya que los ojos del rubio empezaron a tomar un color café y su estado de "trance" empezó a desaparecer.

—Ah, disculpa. ¿Necesitabas algo? — La visión que el hombre tenía había desaparecido, y ahora no recordaba nada acerca de lo que vio. Por lo que el preguntarle seria en vano.

—N-No nada. Disculpe. — Se fue sin rumbo alguno con pasos rápidos estando muy alterado por la visión que le acaban de decir.

Siete chicos… No tenía ni idea de donde podrían estar o quienes serían; pero su instinto le llamaba a gritos, pidiendo que se involucrarse para así impedir la catástrofe que se avecinaba. Si la fecha de lo ocurrido era para mañana, eso significaba que esas siete personas debían estar cerca de la ciudad. Pospondría la visita al emperador y se pondrá a observar a los ciudadanos a ver quiénes actuaban sospechosamente y detenerlos.

Si, ese era su plan.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se quedó sentado en una de las calles ubicadas al sur de la ciudad, no asiendo más que observar a todos los que pasaban; niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos, soldados, todos. No quería perder ni un solo detalle.

Estaba por pasar el mediodía y aun no veía a ningún sospechoso; estaba empezando a creer que lo que hacía estaba siendo en vano. Estaba por retirarse del lugar cuando vio a una melena roja y otra castaña pasando por el lugar a toda la velocidad que sus pies les permitían correr.

Se dirigían hacia el bosque del sur; al parecer ya tenía a sus primeros sospechosos. Se levantó del suelo y con pasos calmados pero rápidos empezó a caminar al lugar donde aquel par fue, mientras tomaba el mango de sus armas sai… Una batalla estaba por venir.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Los hechos pasaran antes de lo ocurrido en el manga (Como 1500 años atrás).

Los nombres de los lugares no los cambie para tener una referencia más clara de donde se habla (aunque si exagere un poco en la descripción de los lugares; pero es para sentirse ahí xD).

El hombre rubio que se comenta se refiere a Mothy.

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

Chao~ nwn


	2. Greenken Okamuto

Si hay algunos errores me disculpo en verdadm pero estaba haciendo tarea mientras editaba esto xDDD Debo dejar de hacer eso.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ " Participante de _Otoño para salir de viaje del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak._ " (Link en mi perfil).

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Semi-UA. Posible OoC. En este periodo existían los animales y los Pokémon. No hago uso de ningún OC. Soy mala inventando nombres.

 _ **N/A:**_ Mi imagen otorgada fue la numero siete.

* * *

 _ **Greenken Okamuto**_

Blasfemos, locos, imprudentes, múltiples eran los insultos que llegaban en contra de la familia Okamuto; eran repudiados por todos los habitantes por sus acciones. A pesar de que esta familia vivía en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la capital, el rechazo llegaba desde allá. E inclusive les había llegado una que otra carta por parte del emperador donde este les decía que debían detener sus acciones.

¿Qué era lo que hacía esa singular familia que ocasionaba tanto odio? La respuesta es sencilla; los Okamuto hacian algo que los demás no; lo cual era el salir a constantes viajes hacia diversos bosques, montañas y cuevas para observar de cerca a los Pokémon. Querían saber con más detalle cómo eran, como se comportaban, que comían; querían saber todo acerca de estos seres, o como algunos les llamaban, criaturas divinas.

Muchos malinterpretaban las acciones de la familia como una falta de respeto hacia los Pokémon, como si estuvieran dudando de la fuerza de estas criaturas. Múltiples veces la familia intento explicar que no dudaba de estos, sino que al contrario, los admiraban y que por esa misma razón querían saber cada vez mas de ellos. Como era de imaginarse, todas las veces terminaron siendo ignorados.

Toda la familia estaba en investigación desde tiempos remotos, compartiendo entre ellos la variada información que cada uno obtenía y abriendo una mesa de diálogo para llegar a una conclusión con todo lo que recaudaban. Todos trabajaban en esto menos uno. El hijo más joven de catorce años de edad. _Green_ ken Okamuto. El chico poseía un cabello castaño que lo mantenía con picos en la parte delantera y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, pero usualmente lo recogía por completo creando una especie de "bola de cabello" ubicado en la parte trasera de su cabeza. También tenía unos intensos ojos color verde obscuro que cuando te miraba podía atravesarte el alma.

Este chico no estaba interesado en reunir y donar nueva información para la larga investigación de su familia, él solo estaba interesado en volverse más hábil, resistente y fuerte con el uso de su lanza yari de doble cuchilla.

El castaño tenía una increíble habilidad para poder observar su entorno y pensar con rapidez como usarlo a su favor y así poder ganar cualquier batalla sin importar en las circunstancias en las que se encuentre. Aquella habilidad lo volvía suficientemente apto como para que pueda estar dentro del ejército imperial. Pero por el mismo problema que dentro de la familia Okamuto, le fue imposible el subir de categoría y esto ocasiono que se terminara retirando del ejército forzado, enfurecido por la discriminación recibida.

Aunque seguía utilizando su uniforme simple de soldado aun sin pertenecer ya a estos. El uniforme consistía de un saco con botones hecho con algodón para permitir un libre movimiento al que lo usara y un pantalón con las piernas holgadas, ambas de color azul obscuro. Generalmente el uniforme se integraba por una armadura de metal para proteger las áreas vitales del cuerpo; pero como Greenken no pertenecía al ejército, podía omitir el uso de la incómoda armadura.

Cerca de su pueblo había un bosque al que iba todos los días. El bosque le era tranquilizador; alejarse de todos por un momento le era agradable, sin mencionar que ahí creo su campo de entrenamiento implementando enemigos falsos hechos por pedazos de madera o hierba que había por la zona y así se ponía diferentes tipos de retos de resistencia con aquellos "muñecos".

Todos los días que regresaba a su humilde hogar con reducidas habitaciones, un improvisado pero lindo tejado negro y paredes de madera se daba un momento para observarla con admiración. A pesar de que la casa no poseía ningún detalle llamativo o fino, mantenía el toque de una construcción funcional, adaptable, cálida y hermosa a su manera. El castaño disfrutaba observar cada detalle de su vivienda antes de entrar a esta. Estaba orgulloso del hogar que sus ancestros habían construido; le fue inevitable el soltar un largo suspiro mientras la melancolía lo invadía.

—¡Greenken! — Una chica de mayor edad que el mencionado estaba parada en la puerta, esta poseía el mismo tono de cabello que él y tenía una mirada achocolatada. Al parecer eran hermanos. La femenina tenía puesto un conjunto bicolor teniendo en la parte superior blanco y en la inferior negro. Cuando el chico entro a la casa esta lo tomo fuertemente por los brazos mientras le miraba con terror.

—Gensi, ¿Qué ocurre? — El chico sabía que esa no era una reacción usual por parte de su hermana. Ella generalmente era muy tranquila y solo cuando era algo realmente importante era cuando se alteraba de ese modo.

—El abuelo. — Hiso una pausa, tenía miedo de las palabras que estaban por salir de sus labios. —Cayó enfermo, no sé qué es lo que tiene. Su vida corre peligro.

Greenken palideció dos tonos de piel y sus pupilas verdes se dilataron. Con el mínimo cuidado posible dejo caer su arma al suelo y a toda velocidad se adentró en su casa tratando de llegar hacia la habitación de su dichoso abuelo.

Al llegar deslizo la puerta de brusca forma. Sus ojos buscaban por la habitación la figura de su abuelo, y ahí estaba, acostado sobre su futón color amarillo con blanco con un trapo húmedo en la frente mientras tocia frecuentemente. Su salud en verdad peligraba.

El castaño sentía como su pulso había incrementado en gran medida. A pesar de que fue poca la distancia que corrió; el miedo y la adrenalina se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo. —¡Abuelo! — Se acercó a la zona donde estaba el viejo de cabello y larga barba grisáceos y finalmente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas ignorando por completo el dolor que esta acción le había ocasionado.

—Greenken. — Su voz era apagada y entrecortada, como si le costara trabajo hablar. Observo fijamente a los ojos verdes de su nieto mientras le tomaba la mano. —No han regresado tus padres ni tus tíos de sus respectivos viajes. Me avergüenza tener que pedirte este favor a ti. —

—¿De que estas hablando? — El maestro de la lanza estaba en una gran confusión; no lograba encontrar la razón de porque su abuelo se encontraba en ese deterioro si él lo vio antes de salir a su entrenamiento diario y el hombre se encontraba en buen estado.

Aunque al momento que hizo memoria recordó que su abuelo tosía de manera extraña durante el desayuno.

—Quiero que viajes a Johto. — Hizo una pausa a causa de unos tosidos. —En el pueblo Iris para ser exactos. Ahí hay una curandera que sabrá que hacer. Búscala y pídele un remedio para mi situación. Confió en ella.

—¡¿Y dejarte solo?! — La angustia lo consumía, tenía miedo de perder a aquella persona que tanto lo motivo a ser lo que hoy en día era, y que inclusive podría decirse que lo cuido mejor que sus propios padres.

—No te exaltes. No estaré solo. Esta tu hermana que puede atenderme hasta que regreses.

El castaño se quedó callado, analizando con cuidado la petición de su abuelo. No quería decidir con la cabeza caliente, por lo que empezó a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse y poder decidir la opción correcta.

Un viaje de Kanto a Johto y de regreso le llevaría mucho tiempo. Mínimo quince días. Pero quizás si apresuraba el paso podría llegar más rápido de lo habitual; además de que podía utilizar algunos atajos que sus familiares han encontrado. Levanto la mirada y observo a su hermana mayor, vio como está a pesar de que mantenía la misma mirada de terror que hace unos momentos, le estaba regalando una cálida sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte hermano. Cuidare al abuelo.

Esa fue señal suficiente; sin decir nada salió de la habitación con paso apresurado hacia la suya para preparar su bolsa de viaje y seguido fue a la cocina para tomar unos pocos víveres fundamentales como frutas, verduras y agua. Tras tener todo listo se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, recogió su lanza yari del suelo y salió con paso apresurado del pueblo, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino; pueblo Iris.

* * *

Dormía poco, comía lo necesario, caminaba a paso acelerado e ignoraba a todos y todo a su alrededor. Había estado atravesando una gran cantidad de pueblos y de paisajes hermosos los cuales muchos envidiarían por ver. Pero Greenken no estaba interesado en apreciar sus alrededores o involucrarse en aspectos ajenos a su objetivo, llegar con aquella curandera lo más pronto posible. Y por fortuna para él, los sacrificios que ha hecho han valido la pena ya que había logrado llegar hasta Johto en tan solo cuatro días desde que emprendió su viaje.

Realizo una pausa en su viaje, ya que como se encontraba en el imperio vecino debía disimular su arma. No quería que en tanto lo vieran con la lanza de doble cuchilla dirigiéndose a paso veloz hacia la capital malinterpreten los hechos y se desate una guerra. Eso tan solo empeoraría la situación.

En la parte media de la lanza existía una separación la cual se podía dividir si se desenroscaban ambas mitades. Se necesitaba un poco de fuerza para separarlas pero finalmente lo logro. Aprovechando que su vestimenta empleaba el uso de unos pantalones holgados escondió ahí las mitades de la yari.

Haciendo uso de la pausa que realizo, aprovecho para poder alimentarse un poco. Evitaba en gran medida el tener que cazar ya que la sangre provocaría la atracción de otros animales o inclusive de algún cazador que estuviera por la zona. Observo a su alrededor y vio la gran cantidad de árboles frondosos que lo cubrían del sol; pero por desgracia ninguno de estos poseía algún fruto comestible. A poca distancia del castaño había un rio, por lo que tendría que hacer uso del método de obtención de alimento más tedioso. La pesca.

Utilizo un modo simple para esto, haciendo uso de un hilo resistente que se mantenía fijo entre sus dedos y del extremo que daba con el agua había una pequeña carnada para atraer a los pescados. Ahora solo tendría que esperar.

Se mantenía hundido entre sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de movimiento entre los arbustos que estaban detrás de él le alerto de la presencia de alguien más. Giro la cabeza y vio a una chica vestida con una especie de kimono color azul obscuro, con la única peculiaridad de que este le llegaba a las rodillas. Su cabello azulado recogido en palillos con unas tessen en ambas manos mientras corría hacia dirección desconocida. Mantenía una gran cautela ya que en ocasiones se lograba apreciar cómo se escondía detrás de los árboles. Al parecer estaba persiguiendo a alguien más.

Greenken al ver que no lo estaban buscando a él ignoro la escena y se concentró en el hilo que tenía entre los dedos, ansioso por la llegada de su alimento.

* * *

Dos días pasaron cuando finalmente se encontraba a poca distancia de su objetivo; más en específico en la última ruta ubicada al este del pueblo Iris. Simplemente debía atravesar un pequeño lago y un bosque y estaría por fin en su destino.

Se creó un barco improvisado juntando unos troncos de madera y poniéndolos todos juntos creando una superficie plana -o lo más plana posible- para así obtener una flotabilidad suficiente para evitar el contacto con el agua. Con una rama resistente podía navegar un poco y así asegurarse que se dirigía al lugar que quería.

Al momento que estaba en medio del flote se puso a observar el agua cristalina logro ver que en Johto había diferentes tipos de Pokémon a comparación de los que había en su área natal. Admiraba a los Pokémon, sí, pero nunca se había visto dentro del trabajo de investigación como el de su familia.

Pocos minutos pasaron cuando finalmente logró llegar a tierra firme. Con la vista al frente y una seria expresión en el rostro continuo con su último tramo.

En el bosque, por increíble que parezca, siempre se mantenía tranquilo y silencioso; Greenken descubrió que esa peculiaridad no solo era presente en el bosque que él visitaba todos los días; sino que se mantenía persistente en todos los bosques a los que había visitado. Al principio aquel hecho le altero ya que nunca se imaginó que pasara eso, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró.

Estaba reflexionando en eso cuando un sonido lo alerto, más en específico, el chillido de unos Pokémon por estar sufriendo algún dolor físico. Sus instintos se accionaron y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la dirección donde aquel chillido provenia, teniendo en mano las partes de su yari. Esquivaba los árboles y arbustos que se encontraban enfrente y con forme escuchaba aquel chillido más fuerte aumentaba la velocidad. Hasta que finalmente llego al lugar.

Al llegar la escena lo dejo perplejo, cuatro de los Pokémon gusano color verde con heridas físicas en sus cuerpos, al parecer por golpes a mano limpia ya que se veían algunas zonas oscurecidas en sus cuerpos. Y enfrente de ellos había un chico pelirrojo con el cabello atado en una alta coleta y largos mechones que bajaban por los costados de su rosto dándoles la espalda mientras sostenía firmemente en mano una katana que empezaba a guardarla en su funda.

El castaño rápidamente armo su yari y dirigió una de las navajas contra el chico pelirrojo; debía cobrar justicia por lo que ocasiono.

—Pagaras por lo que hiciste. — Greenken hablo con voz fría y cortante. Empezó a crecer en él un odio contra el pelirrojo.

El chico giro un poco su rostro para observar al castaño; el pelirrojo poseía unos asombrosos ojos color plata. Este decidió evadir cualquier enfrentamiento con Greenken, por lo que empezó a correr tratando de huir del maestro de la lanza.

—¡No huyas! — Lo siguió; quería castigarlo por lo que había hecho.

Ambos tenían una increíble velocidad y resistencia, ninguno de los dos había cedido al cansancio ni un momento manteniendo así una ardua persecución donde el pelirrojo trataba de imponerle obstáculos a Greenken, pero todos los intentos fueron en vano.

Se creía que ambos chicos corrían sin dirección alguna o que inclusive estaban dando vueltas por el bosque, y así era. Pero llego un momento en el que finalmente llegaron al pueblo Iris. A pesar de que había llegado a su objetivo principal, el castaño no dejaría al espadachín libre.

O eso hubiera querido de no ser por la gran cantidad de personas que había. Le fue imposible atravesar todo el mar de gente con agilidad y finalmente termino perdiendo de vista al pelirrojo.

Soltó un largo suspiro, decepcionado por el fracaso. Pero él sabía que no se podía tirar a lloriquear por lo ocurrido, tenía un objetivo el cual era encontrar a la curandera para su abuelo. Separo y guardo su lanza para empezar con la búsqueda de la famosa Yeleiow Tokiwa.

* * *

Encontrar el templo le genero unos pocos problemas, el pueblo era bastante grande por lo que termino perdiéndose entre las diferentes calles. Pero finalmente logro llegar al tradicional templo. A comparación de la demás arquitectura del lugar este era muy lujoso, inclusive más que el propio castillo. La vegetación que rodeaba el edificio color crema era sorprendente, se podía decir que los habitantes adoraban a la naturaleza.

Con pasos firmes procedió a la entrada del templo, tocando con cuidado la puerta para que le atendieran.

La velocidad con la que le abrieron le dejo sorprendido. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue quien le recibió. Una chica de menudo tamaño, cara angelical con un largo cabello rubio que tenía en la parte trasera un enorme moño color rosado mientras que su kimono era igualmente rosado con detalles en morado. En el rostro de la chica había unos brillantes ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa formada en sus labios. Seguramente era la ayudante de la curandera.

—Bienvenido al templo Tokiwa. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Ando en busca de Yeleiow Tokiwa. La necesito para curar a mi abuelo. — Evito dar una larga historia e ir directamente al grano.

—Sí, soy yo. — Greenken se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos; jamás creería que una chica de tan joven edad fuera una famosa curandera. Creía que se encontraría con una anciana para cumplir con ese trabajo. La rubia soltó una risa al ver la expresión de su cliente. —Veo que no cree que sea yo. Tranquilo, se lo que hago. Pase. —

Finalmente ambos entraron y finalmente observo que dentro había múltiples de plantas que el castaño en la vida había visto; seguramente plantas medicinales.

Greenken le conto los síntomas de su abuelo a la rubia y esta inmediatamente supo que hacer; tomo unas cuantas hojas de las plantas que ahí había y las empezó a moler en un molcajete tratando de que todas quedaran uniformemente mezcladas.

Después de un largo tiempo donde la rubia molía plantas y finalmente ambos compartieron unas palabras mientras el remedio estaba listo, el castaño salió con su botecito lleno de aquel polvo para té que serviría para su abuelo, estaba listo para volver a Kanto.

Dio unos pasos cuando vio algo que jamás espero encontrarse; o al menos no tan rápido. Vio al mismo pelirrojo de ojos plateados que había perseguido horas atrás; mirada verde y plateada se cruzaron, ambos sabían lo que estaba por venir. Otra persecución, esta vez con dirección hacia el sur. Greenken no perdería de vista al pelirrojo, no esta vez.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

Chao~ nwn


	3. Bluemi Akanawa

Este estuvo bastante corto; pero no pude sacarle mucho. Meh, aun asi me gusto como quedo :3

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ " Participante de _Otoño para salir de viaje del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak._ " (Link en mi perfil).

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Semi-UA. Posible OoC. En este periodo existían los animales y los Pokémon. No hago uso de ningún OC. Soy mala inventando nombres.

 _ **N/A:**_ Mi imagen otorgada fue la numero siete.

* * *

 _ **Bluemi Akanawa.**_

Una gran multitud se había formado en el pueblo Fucsia, más en específico en cierto puesto pequeño donde una mercader de catorce años de edad era la propietaria. La mayoría de los habitantes estaban maravillados con los objetos que ahí había, simplemente querían poder llevarse aunque sea un artículo a su hogar.

—Les garantizo que mis artículos son de los mejores en todo Kanto. Armas de acero puro, piezas de cerámica hechos a mano y un montón de artículos más por ver. — La chica trataba de atraer más personas a su curioso puesto. Ella tenía un largo cabello verdoso, unos bellos y grandes ojos azules como el mar y un ceñido vestido color aguamarina.

Nadie podía negar que sus artículos eran novedosos; había una gran cantidad de armas, desde katanas y varios tipos de shurikens hasta un sinfín de nudillos tekko.

No había solo eso, también había varios tipos de jarrones, platos, figuras y objetos varios con decoraciones hermosas. Un deleite que cualquiera quisiera tener como adorno para su casa. A demás de que había finas prendas de lo que al parecer era algodón, una tela muy difícil de conseguir por la complejidad en el hilvanado del material.

En poco tiempo, el pequeño puesto se quedó sin artículos, todos habían sido vendidos a un muy buen precio. Todos los compradores se dirigían a sus casas con una gratificante sonrisa en sus rostros por la compra que hicieron, mientras que la oji-azul no tardó mucho en salir del pueblo por el oeste con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rosto.

En tanto quedo a una buena distancia lejos, se aseguró que nadie la seguía, se escondió entre unos arbustos, empezó a hablar para sí misma mientras se pasaba la mano por el "cabello".

—Que fácil fue engañarlos. Jeje, tontos.

El cabello verde de la chica no era más que una peluca sintética, en realidad la chica poseía un sedoso cabello color café que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y todo lo tenía amarrado en un trenzado simple. Tenía un pequeño flequillo que le cubría la mayor parte de la frente y unos pequeños mechones adornaban el resto de su rostro.

Esta chica no era una mercader común y corriente, sino que más bien era una estafadora que vendía sus productos falsos a los demás por un alto precio. Y para mantener su identidad estable y no correr peligro de que la capturaran en algún momento, utilizaba diferentes tipos de pelucas y vestidos para encubrirse.

Esta chica se llamaba _Blue_ mi Akanawa

Después de quitarse su atuendo de mercader y se ponerse otra vestimenta donde en la parte del torso le quedaba igual de ceñida –le gustaba presumir su bien desarrollado cuerpo- y en la parte de las piernas el cosido era más ligero y tenía una abertura en el costado el cual le permitía libre movimiento. Este singular ropaje era de un intenso color rojo con tejidos dorados.

Tras estar lista, empezó su camino hacia otro pueblo; esta vez Azulona era su destino.

El problema de este lugar es que se debía dar un gran rodeo para llegar hasta ahí o llegar en barco. Y para ella la opción más factible era utilizar en barco ya que por uno de los pueblos que se debía cruzar ya causó estragos en ese lugar.

Se acercó a la orilla, el agua era del mismo color que sus ojos, un intenso azul que podía ser visto todo el tiempo. Observo si había de casualidad algún barco, aunque fuese pesquero que le ayudara a cruzar. Para fortuna de la castaña, había uno, aunque fuese pequeño le servía para su objetivo. Este barco era tripulado por un solo hombre de cabello negro. Mejor para ella.

—Que gran barco tienes. — Con voz juguetona, se acercó al hombre hablándole con una sonrisa.

—Sí, perteneció a mi familia por décadas. No sabe cómo lo cuido. — El hombre halagado respondió rascándose un poco la nuca.

—Supongo que es bastante potente como para llegar hasta Azulona.

—Bueno, en realidad vengo de allá.

—Jeje, no se lo creo. Debería verlo con mis propios ojos que el barco llegue hasta allá. —Tomo con delicadeza el brazo de aquel pescador. — ¿Crees que sería posible que me lleves en tu barco hasta Azulona?— El "coqueteo" persistía. Bluemi se acercaba cada vez más al hombre viéndolo de forma directa a los ojos, poniendo a este un poco incómodo.

—Bueno se-señorita. No estoy seguro si sea posible realizar ese viaje hoy. Pero si gusta maña…— Terminar de hablar le fue imposible, más que nada porque ya no podía hablar; su garganta había sido cortada.

—Respuesta incorrecta. — El arma homicida estaba en manos de Bluemi, un machete rochin había sido el responsable.

Bluemi Akanawa no solo era una gran estafadora, también era una asesina experta, lo cual junto con su gran belleza se convirtió en una famosa cazadora de fortunas y por dinero mataba a quien se le ordenase. Esa es la razón por la que se dirija a Azulona y por la que debía llegar rápido.

—Y yo que me acabe de cambiar. Ahora tengo que lavar mi ropa. — Se quejaba ya que al momento de asesinar al pescador la sangre cayó encima suyo. Brevemente zarpo con el barco robado.

* * *

Acabar con la vida de la prometida del hijo de un feudal parecía una labor difícil. Pero si aquel que encargo esa misión era aquel hijo, se facilitaban mucho las cosas. En un matrimonio arreglado donde el cliente no quería terminar casado con aquella chica azabache amante de las flores; ¿Qué mejor opción que el contratar a un asesino y que este haga el trabajo sucio?

Había sido una muerte sencilla; a la femenina le encantaba dar paseos nocturnos por el jardín para dar un último cuidado a las flores que ahí tenía plantadas. Aprovechando la obscuridad y arbustos fue fácil para Bluemi cazar a su presa.

Debía admitir que disfrutaba trabajar para feudales, estaban dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio con tal de que acabara con la amenaza que tuvieran. Quizás el único inconveniente de esto es que podrían delatar su doble vida; pero para eso los mantenía callados con una firme amenaza.

No tenía ningún encargo más que elaborar, por lo que quería ir al pueblo Plateado para conseguir estafar un poco a los residentes. Pero antes necesitaba ir al mercado negro del pueblo Celeste para conseguir artículos que vender, ya que todos los que tenía habían sido comprados.

Mientras que esperaba a que llegara la noche, permaneció lejos de la ciudad afilando su rochin con una gran melancolía en su mirada azulada. Por su mente, estaban pasando todos los recuerdos donde su padre le había criado de manera fría, exigiéndole perfección a una niña de ocho años en el uso de la rochin… Esto endureció el corazón de la castaña tratando de soportar a su padre. Hasta que un día, cuando no soporto más al exigente de su padre; simplemente acababo con su vida sin temor alguno.

Nunca nadie supo que le paso a la familia Akanawa, simplemente supieron que el padre había sido asesinado y que la primogénita había desaparecido. Solo Bluemi sabía la verdad, una verdad que moriría con ella.

Estaba empezando a atardecer, la castaña recogió sus cosas y partió hacia su destino, aunque su mente seguía hundida en sus recuerdos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba en el pueblo Plateado y no había tardado mucho en armar su pequeño puesto; simplemente necesito de una amplia mesa de madera y un mantel para que sus artículos atrajeran aún más. En poco tiempo, el lugar estaba atascado de gente.

Esta vez tenía la misma apariencia que utilizo en Fucsia. Eran pueblos alejados por lo que no tenía peligro en ser descubierta.

La estrategia de siempre; seducir a sus clientes con refinadas palabras y un dulce trato. Y para los hombres rabo-verde simplemente debía coquetear un poco con ellos y comprarían lo que fuese. Nadie se resistía a los encantos de la castaña.

Bluemi se fijó en cierta chica; al parecer menor edad que ella, con una especie de vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas, cabello azulado recogido por un par de palillos, se acercó a su puesto. Pero esta chica no tenía el rostro maravillado como el de todos los demás, sino uno más serio, uno que observaba con gran detalle cada objeto del lugar.

—Dime linda, ¿Deseas algún objeto? Quizás estos preciosos pendientes de oro en forma de estrella. — Tomo dichos objetos y se los extendió a la chica que había llegado para que al tenerlos en mano se animara a comprarlos.

Esta chica los tomo y se puso a observarlos con cuidado. Eran brillantes y bonitos, no podía negarlo; pero había algo en ellos que le inquietaba, y no sabía que era exactamente. Con su uña del pulgar derecho empezó a rascar el pendiente, como si tratara de remover algo.

Bluemi simplemente se limitó a observar a la chica con desprecio, sabía lo que buscaba. Trataba de remover la pintura dorada del pendiente para que revele que en realidad estaba hecho de bronce. Para desgracia de la maestra del rochin, la peli-azul logro su cometido.

—Son falsos. — Lanzo lejos los pendientes con enfado dentro de ella. —Eres una estafadora.

Todos los que estaban alrededor y que vieron lo ocurrido empezaron a alterarse por el descubrimiento, rápidamente todos se enojaron y querían que la castaña les devolviera su dinero.

Bluemi debía aplicar un plan de emergencia; aprovechando que a sus espaldas tenia camino libre lanzo la mesa con todos los artículos sobre la chica y los enfadados compradores y empezó a correr hacia el sur del pueblo, teniendo precaución de que nadie la observaba para quitarse y lanzar la peluca verde a un callejón en tanto pudo.

Al salir vio detrás suyo para ver si alguien la seguía, generalmente los pueblerinos daban por perdida la caza de la castaña en tanto esta se quitaba la peluca. Pero esta vez era diferente, la misma chica del vestido corto la estaba persiguiendo, y estaba a media distancia mientras tenía en cada mano una tessen. Bluemi se sorprendió por lo ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo se emocionó por el pequeño juego que acababa de empezar. Vería que tanto la perseguiría la peli-azul.

Volvió a correr, y sabía exactamente a donde podía ir para poner a prueba la pequeña aguafiestas. A la capital del imperio ubicado al oeste. Sería un largo camino donde se exigiría mucho a ella misma. Pero un poco de diversión nunca hacía daño a nadie.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

El pescador que termino muerto es este Wilton.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

Chao~ nwn


	4. Yeleiow Tokiwa

Ahora que lo pienso, me gusta mucho poner en esas situaciones a Yellow xDDD Que bueno que es mi personaje favorita.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ " Participante de _Otoño para salir de viaje del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak._ " (Link en mi perfil).

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Semi-UA. Posible OoC. Poco de gore. En este periodo existían los animales y los Pokémon. No hago uso de ningún OC. Soy mala inventando nombres.

 _ **N/A:**_ Mi imagen otorgada fue la numero siete.

* * *

 _ **Yeleiow Tokiwa.**_

—¡Basta! ¡No quiero hacerle daño a nadie! — Una pequeña niña de cabello rubio sollozaba; prácticamente le suplicaba a su "mentor" que la dejara en paz. La práctica y la forma tan brusca en que este la agarraba por los brazos, le lastimaba y le aterraba.

—Tus padres están muertos, yo te rescate de las calles. Deja de quejarte y has lo que te digo. — Un hombre de mayor edad y con cabello que era casi todo de un color blanco como la nieve hablo con un tono autoritario.

Yeleiow Tokiwa era una menuda niña de ocho años de edad con un hermoso cabello rubio, tez blanca y unos brillantes ojos ámbar. Ella siempre mantenía una bella sonrisa en su rosto sin importar que situación se encontrara; esa sonrisa era capaz de alegrar el día de cualquiera que la viera.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió lo cual ocasiono que esa sonrisa desapareciera.

Como el hombre dijo; hace un poco mas de un año, los padres de la heredera a la familia experta en la curación, los Tokiwa habían muerto a manos de la mafia Rocket; la mayor ocasionadora de miedo, crimen y corrupción por todo Kanto. Esta organización tenía sus motivos de haber asesinado a los Tokiwa; desde hacía bastante tiempo que los curadores le debía una considerable cantidad de dinero. Se dio el permiso de haber sido arrastrada la deuda durante tanto tiempo a causa de la estrecha amistad que existía entre los Tokiwa y los líderes de dicha mafia; los Benshi.

Pero un día la paciencia del líder; Hanzzo Benshi no soporto que la deuda se estuviera arrastrando durante tanto tiempo y decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

Los desde el momento que padres de Yeleiow recibieron la carta de amenaza sabian que todo habia terminado; ya que, por desgracia, no tenían el dinero que necesitaban. Sabían que sus vidas terminarían en poco tiempo y que los Rocket no tendrían piedad por una pequeña y tierna niña como lo era Yeleiow. Por eso cuando un grupo tres matones estaban a poca distancia de su humilde hogar, decidieron esconder a su única hija.

Ellos tenían un ropero lo bastante amplio de madera obscura como para que la niña entrara, la mujer es la que tomo la tarea de esconder a la rubia y decirle que no saliera ni hiciera algún ruido sin importar lo que escuchara, mientras que el hombre quien forcejeaba contra los matones tratando de dar así un poco más de tiempo de vida para su esposa.

Yeleiow siempre fue una niña obediente, a pesar del miedo y la confusión que la invadía no desobedeció a su madre en ningún momento. Los gritos, golpeteos y todo el escándalo que escuchaba desde fuera del ropero le aterraba; las lágrimas no dejaron de salir de sus ojos en ningún momento mientras hacia lo posible por aislar el sonido poniendo sus manos sobre sus orejas. No quería escuchar, quería huir de ese lugar.

Por estar hundida en su mente tratando de huir así de lo que ocurría, nunca se dio cuenta cuando el escandalo paro, simplemente había un sepulcral silencio que invadía el lugar. Creyó que por fin los malos se habían ido, que dejaron en paz su casa y que podía salir y ver como estaban sus padres. Pero recordó que su madre le había dicho que no saliera a pesar de lo que se escuchara, por lo que continúo realizando dicha orden.

Y se hubiera mantenido así de no ser porque empezó a sentir un espantoso calor que la obligo a salir del ropero. Su casa estaba en llamas. Debía huir del lugar lo más pronto posible; como se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres salió hacia el recibidor para ver la escena que la marcaria durante toda su vida.

Ambas figuras paternas, bañados en sangre con múltiples cortadas –en las cuales por algunas salían un poco a la vista los órganos internos- por todo el cuerpo. El rostro era prácticamente irreconocible por la gran cantidad de golpes que ambos habían recibido. La sangre también estaba esparcida por todos los alrededores y sobre todos los muebles; en los cojines que había para que uno se sentara, en la mesa, en los gabinetes, en los marcos, en las paredes, en todos lados. Todo esto ocasiono que la niña se paralizara y no pudiera moverse ni un milímetro.

Un dolor ardiente por el contacto con una flama fue lo que hizo que reaccionara de una vez por todas. Con movimientos temblorosos logro salir de su antiguo hogar apenas segundos antes de que este terminara por ser consumido por las llamas. Todo estaba hecho de madera por lo que no tardó mucho en que eso pasara.

La casa se encontraba alejado del pueblo, rodeado de múltiples bosques en medio del bosque Viridian. Los Tokiwa desde tiempos remotos habían preferido el mantenerse en constante contacto con la naturaleza y con los Pokémon que ahí habitaban. Les era gratificante. Aunque; por lo mismo que estaban tan aislados del pueblo es que nadie se enteró que la casa estaba en llamas y que la única sobreviviente había salido a toda velocidad de esta.

Yeleiow al estar a una distancia donde estuviera a salvo se dejó caer al suelo, seguía sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ver, parecía como la peor pesadilla que se podía tener. Pero para desventaja de ella, eso no era un sueño, era la realidad.

El llanto en este punto era incontrolable, se abrazó con sus brazos mientras tomo posición fetal y empezó a balbucear. —Papá, mamá. — La vista de la ardiente casa estaba frente suyo, chamuscando y llevándose con ella todo lo que había formado parte de la vida de Yeleiow; sus padres, sus recuerdos, sus juguetes, todo.

Un hombre de cabello albino estaba cerca del lugar por lo que logro ver todo lo ocurrido, sentía una gran lastima por la niña que estaba tendida al suelo. Soltó un largo suspiro antes de acercarse con pasos lentos a la niña. Quería recogerla de las calles ya que por alguna razón, vio un gran potencial en ella.

Yeleiow aterrada acepto la posada de aquel hombre creyendo que obtendría un cómodo hogar como el que tenía. Que inocente era; jamás se imaginó que aquel hombre la quería para entrenarla a usar el arco yumi haciéndola una experta en el uso de este y convertirla en una asesina.

La rubia odiaba lo que le estaban obligando a hacer. Cada vez que atravesaba alguna carne con una flecha no dejaba de recordar la escena de sus padres cruelmente apuñalados. Odiaba lo que le estaban obligando, odiaba aquel recuerdo, odiaba lo que era. Se odiaba a ella misma.

* * *

Una virtud que nunca desapareció en la heredera de los curanderos a pesar de todo lo que paso, es que nunca dejo de ser una niña obediente. Odiaba lo que tenía que hacer, sí. Pero sabía que si no lo realizaba le tocaba un castigo mucho peor; no quería sufrir aún más por lo que realizaba lo que se le pedía.

A su edad de diez años logro terminar su entrenamiento con la yumi y empezó a ser enviada a cumplir misiones. Esta cumplía todas las que le mandaban con un gran temblor y odio por lo que hacía. Detestaba el tener que quitarles la vida a otras personas.

Hasta que cierto día, simplemente se hartó de su vida diaria, y cuando la enviaron a otra misión en la cual debía viajar hasta el imperio de Johto para cumplirla, simplemente tomo otro camino. Si, llego a dicho imperio, pero nunca llego a su destino que era el pueblo Olivo, corrió hacia el norte y nunca más quería regresar a Kanto.

Por costumbre nunca soltó su arco, siempre cargo con él mientras corría con el máximo de velocidad que sus piernas le brindaban mientras esquivaba cada árbol, Pokémon o persona que tenía enfrente.

Tras unas largas horas corriendo, no aguanto más y dejo caer su cuerpo bocabajo al suelo cuando se encontraba en medio de un bosque; la naturaleza le calmaba, así que el estar rodeada de múltiples arboles le ayudaría.. No le importo el impacto, no le importaba el terrible dolor agudo que sentía en sus piernas. Simplemente pensaba en su nueva libertad. El llanto fue imposible de contener en sus ojos.

Al estar tendida en el suelo, jamás se dio cuanta cuando una anciana se acercó a ella. Esta tenía una mirada de intensa preocupación por la rubia, no tardo en hablarle cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

—No llores pequeña. — Yeleiow dio un pequeño brinco y alzo rápidamente la mirada observando así a la anciana. Esta escena le recordó cuando su ex mentor la rescato, era un terrible deja vú.

Con el corazón acelerado giro su cuerpo y a gatas empezó a alejarse de la manera más rápida posible. Esta acción solo preocupo más a la anciana que tenía frente.

—No temas, no quiero hacerte daño. — Hablo con la voz más amable que podía dar mientras se ponía de rodillas y se acercaba lentamente a la rubia tratando no espantarla más. Yeleiow se hubiera seguido alejando de no ser porque su espalda choco contra un árbol, estaba acorralada. —Dime hermosa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

La rubia examino de arriba a abajo a la señora, y la sonrisa que esta tenía en su rostro era tan brillante que logro calmarla un poco y que pudiera hablar. —Ye-Yeleiow Tokiwa. — Aunque el tartamudeo fue inevitable.

La anciana abrió completamente los ojos, estaba más que sorprendida al saber a quién tenía frente. —¿Perteneces a los famosos Tokiwa? La familia experta en la curación. — La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia otro lado.

A juzgar por el estado que tenía Yeleiow, se podía deducir que tenía miedo, que había sufrido un gran maltrato anteriormente y que no tenía a donde ir. La anciana sabía qué hacer.

—¿Quieres ir a mi templo? Está a pocos metros de aquí y puedes descansar y comer algo. —Un sonido proveniente del estómago de la maestra de la yumi no tardo en sonar. —Jaja, parece que tu estomago quiere.

El temor invadía a Yeleiow, pero por algún motivo parecía que podía confiar en la anciana, así que decidió seguirla.

Nunca se imaginó que aquella anciana era su salvación, ya que era la única que mantenía un templo en el pueblo Iris, el templo estaba bajo el nombre "Tokiwa" a causa de que los padres de ella habían ayudado con la construcción de este. Después de tanto tiempo, Yeleiow por fin tendría un hogar, algo que realmente le pertenecía.

La anciana empezó tratarla con un poco de meditación para que pudiera superar su horrible pasado; para que las imágenes de sus padres dejaran de recordarse todo el tiempo. Este trabajo llevo bastantes meses de trabajo, pero por fortuna había funcionado.

Pero nunca logro contrarrestar el mayor trauma de Yeleiow el cual era el fuego.

En sus ratos libres también empezó a enseñarle a la rubia métodos de curación. Aunque en realidad no había nada que necesitara enseñarle ya que ella provenía de la familia que se especializaba en eso; por lo que en muy poco tiempo Yeleiow termino siendo mucho mejor que la propia anciana que tenía años practicando la curación.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años y ahora la Tokiwa tenía trece años de edad y mantenía su rubio cabello largo en señal de que ella estaba creciendo y fortaleciéndose todo el tiempo, aunque lo tenía amarrado en una media coleta y lo adornaba con un moño en la parte trasera. Además de que ahora vestía de kimonos de colores vivos, para adornarse un poco. También había creado un estrecho cariño y aprecio por los Pokémon al observarlos constantemente. Simplemente los admiraba con cada parte de su ser.

Dentro esos dos años habían pasado demasiadas cosas, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba era la llegada de un investigador de apellido Okamuto el cual era muy agradable y tenía muchas cosas que contar respecto a los Pokémon. Y la muerte de la anciana a la cual le debía la vida; la edad carcomió su cuerpo por lo que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sin duda esa fue la segunda perdida más fuerte que sufrió en su vida.

A pesar de haberla perdido, no se iba a dar por vencida. Seguía manteniendo el templo recibiendo alegremente a todos los clientes que entraban; adoraba ser de ayuda para alguien necesitado y ver la cara de felicidad que cada uno ponía cuando aquel problema que los acomplejaba. Después de tanto tiempo, era feliz.

Cierto día llego un castaño al templo, pidiendo una cura para su abuelo que estaba enfermo, mantenía altas temperaturas, una infernal tos y le costaba respirar. Yeleiow supo que un té de varias plantas medicinales ayudaría en la situación, por lo que empezó a trabajar en este.

Mientras molía las hojas se fijaba en cada detalle del chico que tenía enfrente; este tenía un cabello castaño peinado en picos, vestía de negro y tenía unos intensos ojos verdes. Sin duda el aspecto le resultaba muy familiar de algún lado.

En eso, logro percatarse de unos rasguños que había en el rostro de este. —Pero si estas herido. ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas? — Uno podía pensar que estaba ocasionando mucho escándalo solo por unos rasguños, pero se tomaba muy enserio el tema del bienestar físico.

—Supongo que en una persecución. — Este contesto con desdén, pero la mirada de confusión de parte de la rubia hiso que diera más detalles al respecto. —Había un chico, un pelirrojo que maltrato a tres Pokémon. Trate de detenerlo, pero al llegar aquí lo perdí de vista.

Esto hizo que hirviera la sangre de Yeleiow; no podía haber nada más cruel que el maltrato hacia algún Pokémon. Iba a decir algo cuando noto que logro terminar aquella mezcla de hojas. Sin muchas palabras por decir le entrego el remedio al castaño y lo dejo partir.

En tanto este salió del lugar, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y abrió una puerta que daba paso a la posesión que había permanecido con ella a pesar de lo ocurrido. Su arco yumi. Con el arco en mano y el carcaj de flechas colgadas a su espalda salió del templo. Justo a tiempo para ver la dirección a la que el castaño había tomado en su nueva persecución contra, efectivamente, un pelirrojo.

El bosque del sur. Yeleiow no tardo en dirigirse a ese lugar con pasos rápidos y teniendo la vista al frente. En su mente no paraba de pedirle disculpas a la anciana que la salvo, iba a romper la promesa que le hizo de no volver a practicar el uso del arco yumi.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

-El anciano que se comenta al principio es Pryce.

-La anciana que rescato a Yellow es Kimberly.

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

Chao~ nwn


	5. Golddu Gensai

¡SI PUEDO TERMINAR DE SUBIRLOS! ¡SI SE PUEDE!

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ " Participante de _Otoño para salir de viaje del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak._ " (Link en mi perfil).

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Semi-UA. Posible OoC. En este periodo existían los animales y los Pokémon. No hago uso de ningún OC. Soy mala inventando nombres.

 _ **N/A:**_ Mi imagen otorgada fue la numero siete. Ademas de que para este capítulo agrege el objeto que me fue dado por  M.J. Hayden ya que en el reto anterior no entregue mi fic. El objeto que me fue dado es el _martillo._

* * *

 ** _Golddu Gensai._**

Era una estricta regla que todos los varones a partir de los ocho años de edad debían ser enviados al ejército y que ahí entrenasen por unos años de forma obligatoria. Este mandato se cumplía en todos los imperios, sin excepción, aplicado para todos los niños que habitaban. Sin embargo; había un chico que no quería seguir con esta regla: un azabache con extraño flequillo y de ojos dorados que simplemente se negaba a ir. No le importaba lo que decía su padre; ¿Qué era su obligación?, él no estaba interesado en hacerlo, nunca fue su prioridad en la vida.

Su padre, a pesar de ser un hombre estricto y serio, nunca llego a golpear al azabache pese a lo rebelde que este era. Aunque las ganas nunca le faltaban.

Este chico tan aferrado era _Gold_ du Gensai; un chico de diez años de edad que vivía en una humilde choza ubicada en el pueblo Primavera; una pequeña y humilde casa color verde con tejado negro y un jardín a su alrededor ya que su madre era una amante de la jardinería. Adoraba con todo su corazón a su amado pueblo por lo tranquilo que era, el sinfín de actividades que realizar, lugares en los que podía jugar y el refrescante lago ubicado justo al este en el cual podía nadar en tiempos de calor. Sin duda su pueblo tenia de todo; jamás se iba a alejar de este.

O eso creía, ya que nunca espero que su padre lo corriera de su hogar.

La razón del hombre, fue que no quería a una persona que le trajera deshonor en su casa. Como siempre, se refería al hecho de que el azabache no quería cumplir con su entrenamiento. Golddu se quedó estático frente a la puerta de su ex hogar mientras había una bolsa de cuero blanco a sus pies, donde estaban todas sus pertenencias. Simplemente no se podía creer que su padre, aquel hombre que le dio la vida y lo crio durante tanto tiempo, haya tomado una decisión tan drástica como esa.

Pero no podía tirarse a llorar por lo ocurrido; sabía que no había nada que hiciera que el hombre cambiara de opinión; ahora debía depender de sí mismo y por ese motivo, no podía permanecer más en su pueblo natal. Si se quedaba, simplemente seria el centro de burla de parte de todos los pueblerinos. Debía irse lo más pronto posible.

Pero no era estúpido, sabía que no podía irse así como así; había una gran cantidad de peligros allá fuera, los ladrones siempre estaban al asecho de alguna "carne fresca". Debía conseguir un arma para poder defenderse.

Tomo la bolsa y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa color verde, que en algún momento fue suya; y decidió esconderse entre las sombras, esperando a que cayera la noche y poder robar una de las múltiples armas que poseía su progenitor.

En poco tiempo cayo la noche y su plan salió a la perfección, había logrado entrar a su antiguo hogar y tomar las armas gemelas kama; las cuales eran muy similares a las herramientas de los granjeros para arar la tierra, pero con la diferencia de que poseían un gran filo en ambos lados de la hoja de metal. Antes de irse, decidió dejar una pequeña nota de despedida a sus padres. A pesar de lo que le hicieron, les tenía un enorme cariño; en especial a su madre.

Con las armas en mano, tomo la bolsa con sus cosas y emprendió su huida hacia el pueblo ubicado al oeste, pueblo Cerezo. Ahí podía conseguir un poco de comida si se las ingeniaba.

Desde aquel momento el azabache no dejo de viajar por todos los pueblos que había en Johto, elaborando ocasionales trabajos de todo tipo para poder ganar algo de alimento, dinero para una buena comida o inclusive por las dos juntas y poder tener unas noches donde podía descansar en una mullida cama y resguardarse del frio sepulcral que asechaba en las noches.

Las veces que debía dormir a la intemperie lo hacía con una gran inseguridad, el miedo de que algo o alguien podía llegar y quitarle alguna de sus pocas pertenencias o inclusive acabar con su joven vida, le hacía que fuese imposible poder descansar. Ya hubo varias ocasiones en las que tuvo que pelear contra algún bandido que planeaba asesinarlo; lograba deshacerse de aquel sujeto todas las veces, aunque por desgracia, no en todas salía ileso.

Por irónico que suene, se volvió un experto en el uso de las kama. Después de que perdió su hogar por estar evitando el aprender a usarlas.

Había pasado el tiempo y Golddu tenía ahora trece años. Mantenía su peculiar flequillo que le cubría la mitad de su rostro; este mismo flequillo había estado con el mismo estilo desde antes que lo corrieran de su casa. En la parte trasera de su cabeza dejo crecer su cabello hasta la altura de sus muslos, aunque prefería tenerlo amarrado en una coleta para que no le estorbara.

A pesar de que vivía en las calles, su ropa no lo reflejaba. Las amables personas con las que le ha tocado trabajar que estaban más que satisfechos con el trabajo que el azabache les había brindado -a pesar de que este holgazaneaba en ocasiones- le regalaban un poco de ropa conforme veían que las prendas que él usaba estaban cada vez más desgastadas, sucias o rotas.

Sin duda este era un gesto del cual estaba enormemente agradecido.

Ese día estaba reposando en la parte trasera de una caretilla de madera, jalado por un caballo. Tenía un trabajo con una granjera de mediana edad que se dirigía a la capital para poder vender algunos de sus productos, necesitaba la ayuda de Golddu para poder cargar los costales pesados de comida y armar el pequeño puesto en el que trabajaría. El azabache conocía de meses atrás a la mujer que estaba ayudando, por lo que tenía la confianza suficiente como para poder tomar su descanso mientras llegaban a dicho lugar.

En esos momentos, vestía con una "chaqueta" de estilo militar color rojo con detalles bordados en los bordes en color bronce y en la parte inferior mantenía un pantalón holgado de color negro con pequeños detalles en dorado que le brindaba la movilidad necesaria para poder cumplir las tareas que se le asignen y al mismo tiempo poder luchar contra los vándalos que le atacaran.

Sus ojos dorados nunca perdieron aquel brillo que tanto le caracterizaba, sobre todo al momento que veía a su mayor debilidad frente suyo; las hermosas chicas. Nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de compartir algunas palabras con una bella dama; quería admirarlas por completo, y al mismo tiempo; presumir algunas de sus hazañas. Eliminando claro el hecho de que vivía en las calles.

Sin duda, eran sorprendentes las cualidades que un vagabundo podía tener.

Aunque disfrutaba de las ventajas que el ser independiente le brindaba; aún era muy joven. Quería poder ver a sus padres aunque sea una vez más, compartir cosas con ellos. Y sobre todo; quería poder tener un lugar en el que estuviera seguro, donde tuviera calor y alimento. Quería tener un hogar otra vez.

Anhelaba el poder regresar a su casa, en verdad que sí. Pero cada vez que se ponía a pensar en eso trataba de cambiar de pensamiento, porque si no un estúpido sentimiento de culpabilidad y tristeza lo invadían, provocando que unas lágrimas salieran de sus orbes dorados.

Para fortuna de él, justo cuando empezó a pensar en eso fue cuando habían llegado a su destino y la granjera lo obligo a levantarse. Pueblo Iris. Un pueblo increíblemente grande, con una gran cantidad de construcciones de todo tipo y con múltiples estilos; pero en todos ellos había una característica que se mantenía constante en cada una; todos poseían anchos pilares de madera circulares en las esquinas de las construcciones, los cuales funcionaban como soporte para el elaborado tejado cóncavo. Y todas las chozas tenían algún tallado de un Pokémon en particular, Pokémon que nunca se repetía entre las casas. En algunas había un mayor detalle en el tallado que otras.

A Golddu ya no le impresionaba el diseño del lugar; había estado ahí como por cinco ocasiones, por lo que estaba acostumbrado ya a la vista que el pueblo ofrecía. Aunque debía admitir que la primera vez si lo dejo sin palabras por la maravilla visual que representaba. Sin ningún interés en observar a su alrededor, retomo a su placido descanso, esperando que la carreta se detuviese y pudiera dar comienzo a su trabajo.

Este descanso solo duro unos pocos minutos ya que no tardaron en llegar al mercado principal y al espacio libre donde la granjera quería montar su singular puesto. El azabache tenía una gran pesadez por empezar su trabajo, pero sabía que es algo que debía hacer quisiera o no.

Junto con el montón de alimento que trajeron, también habían estado cargando unos gruesos palos de madera rectangulares para poder armar la estructura de una especie de mostrador y tener la mercancía a la vista de todos. Dado a que se planeaba poner encima un montón de peso de toda la variedad de verduras, frutas y carnes que se planeaban vender; debía tener una buena construcción la estructura base, esa es la razón del uso de los gruesos palos.

Golddu debía clavar una estaca entre los maderos para poder unirlos de forma firme. Coloco dos de los palos en forma perpendicular formando así un ángulo recto entre ellos y posiciono por encima el clavo que iba a unirlos, pero cuando se dio cuenta, había dejado el _martillo_ lejos de su alcance.

Hizo una expresión de queja en su rostro por tener que levantarse a recoger aquella herramienta y continuar con su labor; pero aquella labor fue innecesaria ya que la mujer agarro el _martillo_ y se lo extendió para que pudiera continuar sin más retrasos su trabajo. Con la herramienta de madera en mano, continúo con su labor.

Con el esqueleto listo y parado sobre los cuatro extremos inferiores, Golddu estaba por terminar con su tarea, solo le hacía falta tener una superficie lisa para poder colocar encima la mercancía. Esto se solucionaba poniendo unos tablones de madera encima y el puesto finalmente estaba listo; lo único que le faltaba era colocar los productos encima para que la gente que pasara se animara a comprar algo.

Pero la mujer le dijo que de eso se podía encargar ella, así que dejo que Golddu se marchara no sin antes entregarle unas monedas de oro y media docena de manzanas que ella misma cosecho.

El azabache estaba agradecido con la paga que recibió y finalmente se retiró del lugar. Aprovechando que estaba en un pueblo que conocía y donde había mucho por ver, decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar para turistear un poco y de paso admirar a alguna que otra mujer que se encontrara.

Durante su ronda en el pueblo se encontró con muchos objetos peculiares que se encontraban generalmente en los mercados negros, cosa extraña de ver ya que era mediodía como para que estos objetos salieran a la luz. También conoció a varias chicas hermosas; muchas de las cuales eran realmente agradables y carismáticas. Aunque también conoció muchas otras con las cual no le fue muy fácil establecer una conversación e inclusive llegaron a darle un golpe en el rostro por no dejarlas en paz.

Se encontraba en una de las calles centrales dando su paseo casual, cuando vio a una chica de cabello largo color café claro, el cual tenía en la parte superior unas pequeñas coletas en ambos costados. Observo de pies a cabeza a la chica y era muy pequeña, aunque al mismo tiempo le pareció hermosa. Con seguridad se acercó a ella para poder conversar un poco.

—Hey, ¿Acaso del cielo cayo un ángel? — Hacia alusión por el tierno rostro que la chica tenia y el vestido blanco perfecto que esta portaba.

La castaña observo los ojos dorados del muchacho mientras se reía un poco por el comentario que le habían hecho. —¿Cómo crees? No soy un ángel.

Punto a favor para Golddu, la chica era agradable. —Pues déjame decirte que lo pareces. — La chica volvió a soltar una pequeña risita. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jasnine Kounso.

—Un placer conocerte, soy el gran Golddu Gensai. —Como siempre, aprovecho la oportunidad para poder presumir un poco.

Ambos muchachos siguieron manteniendo una conversación con temas variados; a veces hablaban del clima, otras veces de ellos mismos o inclusive de algún objeto que les llamaba la atención mientras daban una vuelta por el mercado. Estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Pero no todo fue color de rosa, llego un momento donde la mirada marrón de Jasnine empezó a notarse alterada, como si algo le preocupaba mientras miraba a todos lado. Golddu noto esto y decidió preguntar qué es lo que ocurría. No conocía demasiado a la muchacha, pero sabía que eso no estaba siendo normal.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno; veras. Anoche mientras paseaba con un amigo mío, este tuvo una visión. Empezó a balbucear unas cosas mientras se acercaba a un muchacho de cabello negro y le dijo que el pueblo caería en desgracia por culpa de siete chicos. —Hizo una pausa. —Y, hace rato vi a cuatro chicos que corrían a toda velocidad hacia el bosque del sur. Debo admitir que tengo miedo, ¿Qué tal si son ellos los que traerán la catástrofe? Discúlpame, pero debo irme. — Se retiró dejando al azabache completamente solo y confuso mientras repetía las palabras en su cabeza.

«Siete chicos llevaran a la desgracia el pueblo.»

Quería dejar pasar lo ocurrido, pero por algún motivo le era imposible. Por alguna razón estaba siendo tentado a indagar más al respecto, en saber quiénes eran aquellos chicos y detenerlos.

Estaba reflexionando respecto a eso, cuando una idea llego a su mente. Había sido corrido de su casa ya que no podía darle honor a su familia; si salvaba al pueblo Iris, a la capital de todo Johto, podía así llevarle honor a su familia y poder ser aceptado en su casa con los brazos abiertos.

Si, podía hacerlo.

«Bosque del sur.» Ubicando la dirección en donde aquel bosque se encontraba, empezó a dirigirse hacia aquel lugar, esperando poder cambiar así su futuro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

-Jasnine es Jasmine. Poca originalidad en el nombre xD

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

Chao~ nwn


	6. Silveren Benshi

Amo a este pelirrojo con toda mi alma y ser uwu Y adoro la historia que le di ;w;

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ " Participante de _Otoño para salir de viaje del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak._ " (Link en mi perfil).

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Semi-UA. Posible OoC. En este periodo existían los animales y los Pokémon. No hago uso de ningún OC. Soy mala inventando nombres.

 _ **N/A:**_ Mi imagen otorgada fue la numero siete.

* * *

 _ **Silveren Benshi.**_

La mafia Rocket, sin duda la más temida en todo Kanto. Todos sabían que si te metías con aquella organización o con alguien de la familia líder; era muerte segura. Los Rocket les gustaba hacer saqueos y destrozos en múltiples pueblos; así como en algunos otros secuestraban a jóvenes mujeres para poder cumplir los caprichos carnales de unos integrantes. Sin duda una mafia de lo más despreciable.

¿Por qué nadie le ponía un alto a esta organización? Simplemente porque nadie podía. El ejército imperial había intentado pelear contra ellos múltiples veces; pero para su desgracia, todos los integrantes eran unos asesinos expertos que dominaban a la perfección el uso de sus armas, y lo que más los caracterizaba eran las katanas.

La familia que era líder de esta temible organización, no eran otro que los famosos Benshi. Por décadas habían estado en el mandato de los matones más fuertes y reconocidos que el propio ejército imperial. El mandato se ha estado pasando de generación en generación con aquel que fuese el primogénito. En estos momentos, el líder, un maestro en las batallas con el uso de las tonfa, Hanzzo Benshi, tenía a su pequeño hijo de tan solo seis años de edad. Este niño poseía un intenso color rojizo, peculiares ojos plateados y una tez blanca, su nombre era _Silver_ en.

Hanzzo, un hombre con un alto volumen de músculos y cabello del mismo color de negro que había en sus ojos. Él adoraba con locura a su hijo, era algo que por fin después de tanto tiempo le pertenecía solo a él y nadie ni nada se lo podía arrebatar. Ni siquiera la propia madre de este ya que estaba muerta.

Disfrutaba pasar tiempo de calidad con el pelirrojo, y para mantener intacta su dulce inocencia, lo mantenía alejado de todo lo relacionado con la mafia Rocket; no quería que a tan corta edad estuviese involucrado con todo lo referente a muerte, saqueos y secuestros.

Pero aun así, trataba de inducirle un interés por las batallas "jugando" con una bokken, las cuales eran una espada de madera, del tamaño acorde a su edad. Debía admitir que las veces que recibía un fuerte golpe de parte de su hijo sentía un terrible dolor; pero todo el dolor se desvanecía con la simple ilusión de que Silveren fuese un día un fuerte y habilidoso espadachín.

Inclusive le tenía preparada ya su arma para que pudiera empezar con su entrenamiento dentro de dos años más. Una katana. Su fundaje era de madera color negro mate detallado por franjas color rojo y tenía grabado en plata su nombre: "シルバー". En el extremo de la empuñadura estaba incrustado en metal la figura de un Pokémon, más en específico, una figura felina con una especie de pluma incrustada en el lugar de la oreja izquierda. La hoja estaba hecha de plata por parte del mejor herrero que se podía encontrar, teniendo un extraordinario filo capaz de hacer sangrar el aire, además de un grabado de llamas en la base de la hoja de plata.

Sin duda un arma extraordinariamente hecha, con mucha dedicación y belleza. Y sobre todo, hecha con mucha plata.

Debía admitir que la espada sería un poco pesada para que la portara Silveren, pero sabía que el pelirrojo sería capaz de dominarla en poco tiempo sin problema alguno. Sería un estupendo maestro en el uso de la katana.

Muchos creerían que el mantener una doble vida del modo que el azabache lo hacía sería una incomodidad para el hombre; pero en realidad era completamente lo opuesto. Hanzzo lo único que quería era poder disfrutar al lado de su pelirrojo hijo mientras este cursaba su dulce niñez; sin importar los sacrificios que debía hacer, sin importarle el desgaste mental que esto conllevaba.

* * *

¿Quién diría que dos años pasarían con rapidez? El hombre se preguntaba eso mientras veía como los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer; el invierno había llegado. Y con ello, el cumpleaños octavo de su primogénito. Aquel regalo que le ha tenido guardado desde hace tanto tiempo por fin saldrá a la luz.

Generalmente todos los niños al llegar a la edad en la que su entrenamiento comenzaba lo hacían cumpliendo un servicio obligatorio dentro del ejercito; pero dado a la familia de la cual provenía aquel pelirrojo, no lo reclutaron por temor a meterse en algún problema con la familia Benshi. Hanzzo tuvo que contratar a un joven, temerario y estricto espadachín de cabello anaranjado y ojos color miel que respondía bajo el nombre de Wataru para que este entrenara a su hijo en el hábil uso de la katana.

Al parecer, Silveren poseía un don nato con la katana, ya que a pesar del peso que esta tenia, al pelirrojo no le fue ninguna complicación poder manejarla, aunque aún no lo hacía a la perfección; por eso es que trabajaba con su instructor todos los días para que perfeccionase su dominio sobre la espada. Los frutos de su entrenamiento eran notorios.

El heredero de la mafia se encontraba ahora ocupado la mayor parte de su día, por lo que su padre ahora tenía un mayor tiempo para poder regresar a los labores de su desatendida organización. Se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su oficina diciéndole que hacer a cada uno de sus subordinados.

Cierto día, Wataru se molestó con el pelirrojo por no poder soportar un trabajo de resistencia que le impuso; por lo que molesto y desesperado por las fallas de este, concluyó con el entrenamiento temprano. Eso entristeció un poco a Silveren, pero por otro lado sabía que así podía darle una visita sorpresa a su padre mientras esté trabajaba. Sus ojos plateados se iluminaron y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre con alegría.

Cuando se encontró a la entrada de dicha oficina, estaba preparado para deslizar la puerta hecha de unos palos de metal y un papel de arroz que cubría al esqueleto de madera. Pero unas voces que provenían del otro lado de la puerta hicieron que se detuviera. Eran cuatro voces, la de su padre y tres de sus subordinados. Estaban conversando respecto a un " _trabajo_ " que tenían pendiente desde hacía varios años atrás.

—He atrasado la deuda desde hace mucho tiempo, y me siguen sin pagar mi dinero. —Esta vez, era la grave voz de su padre aquel que hablaba, hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —La familia curadora, los Tokiwa me deben dinero desde hace mucho tiempo; y siguen sin pagarme. Creen que soy un tonto. Por eso necesito que ustedes les pongan fin a sus vidas.

A pesar de su corta edad, sabía lo que aquello significaba; muerte. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente hasta quedar como platos, sin duda no se podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. No quería creer que su padre, aquel hombre que por tantos años ha admirado, mandara a destruir la vida de una familia, tan solo por dinero. Su mente empezó a generar la idea de que escucho mal para poder calmarse un poco; aunque aún así quería aclarar las cosas por sí mismo.

Se quedó tan perplejo por lo ocurrido que nunca se percató cuando aquellos subordinados se dirigieron a la puerta y descubrieron su pequeño espionaje. Cabe decir que Hanzzo estaba sorprendido y un poco aterrado por el hecho de que su hijo haya escuchado de más.

—¡Silveren! Tú deberías estar con Wataru.

—¿Los mandaste a que mataran a una familia? —Sin mayor contratiempo, decidió hacer la pregunta directa. El azabache simplemente se quedó callado. —Dime padre, ¿En verdad lo hiciste?

Hanzzo se tomó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder; finalmente decidió dejar de engañar a su hijo y decirle la verdad. —Sí, lo hice.

Esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para romper el corazón del pelirrojo; estaba decepcionado. Las lágrimas empezaron a juntarse sobre sus ojos plateados, pero él sabía que ese no era el momento para ponerse a llorar; así que con toda la fuerza que encontró, logro retener las lágrimas.

—Hijo. — Hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba al menor y se ponía a la altura del niño, mientras que este daba un paso hacia atrás mirando con desagrado a su progenitor. —La organización Rocket tiene mucho poder en manos. Y, a veces unos se quieren pasar de listos con nosotros; lamentablemente debemos ponerles un alto acabando con sus vidas. Cuando crezcas lo entenderás.

—¡Jamás voy a entender como matando a alguien se solucionan las cosas! — Finalmente, no lo soporto más y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación antes de que sus lágrimas terminaran de delatarlo.

El padre por el que tanto tiempo estuvo orgulloso, se había esfumado. Nunca existió. Simplemente había sido solo una farsa.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y Silveren seguía enfadado con su padre. De hecho, cada día la relación entre ellos era más amplia; ya no conversaban como antes, ya no jugaban como antes, se trataban con un alto grado de indiferencia. La relación padre e hijo se había esfumado.

Lo peor del caso, Silveren sabía que a pesar de que estuviera en enemistad con su padre, este seguía cometiendo las mismas fechorías. Nada había cambiado en él desde entonces.

La única manera de detener a su corrupto padre, era acabando con él.

Pero, por desgracia para el pelirrojo, él aún era muy joven, apenas tenía diez años y su mentor, Wataru apenas había concluido con sus enseñanzas con la katana, ahora le tocaba aprender por su cuenta. Y para esto, debía salir de su casa; viajar y enfrentarse contra otras personas para mejorar su uso con dicha espada y volverse más fuerte. Y solo así, podría detener a su padre.

Después de mucho tiempo, veía una solución a su problema; haría lo posible por vengar a todas las familias y personas que su padre había herido. Sin más preámbulos se preparó para huir de su casa. Claro, sin olvidar su preciada katana.

* * *

A sus trece años de edad, se podía decir que había hecho grandes avances. Había migrado a Johto porque sabía que el apellido "Benshi" no sería reconocido ahí. No tenía un hogar definido ya que era un nómada y creaba una pequeña área para él para poder descansar en las noches. Su dominio con la katana sin duda había mejorado considerablemente, tan solo ahora era conocido como "espada de plata", el mejor espadachín en todo el impero.

Su apariencia había cambiado, antes mantenía su rojo cabello corto; prefería tenerlo así. Pero desde que descubrió las atrocidades cometidas por su padre decidió empezar a dejándoselo largo. Simplemente lo dejo crecer hasta que llego a la altura de sus hombros. Debía admitir que disfrutaba tenerlo largo mientras que unos mechones bajaban por su rostro; pero sabía que su cabello llegaba a resultar un estorbo para los momentos que luchaba; por eso se recogía todo el cabello –menos unos mechones que bajaban por sus orejas- y lo mantenía atado en una alta coleta. Vestía con ropajes simples y negros, odiaba destacar entre la multitud.

Sin embargo, su objetivo nunca había desaparecido. Su meta de detener a su padre seguía en pie, y podía decir que estaba listo para el momento en que deba enfrentarse a su propia sangre. Simplemente esperaba el momento adecuado para aquel enfrentamiento.

Ese día atravesaba el bosque este del pueblo Iris. Esa mañana no tenía nada que hacer, pero quería aprovechar para llegar a aquel pueblo y poder dirigirse con el herrero que ahí habitaba y pulir el filo de su espada. Últimamente había sentido como le costaba realizar un corte prolijo, por lo que necesitaba hacer eso.

El bosque le era muy nostálgico por algún motivo, aquel color verde le recordaba intensamente al hogar donde creció, aquel lugar donde tanto se divirtió, aquel hogar donde fue engañado.

Empezó a recordar toda su niñez hasta que un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos; unas risas y chillidos de dolor lo alertaron. Sin mayor contratiempo siguió el lugar donde provenía aquel sonido, enfadado por lo que encontró.

Dos subordinados de su padre maltratando a unas indefensas crías de los Pokémon gusano color verde; ¡Solo por diversión! Sin duda, estaba hasta el colmo de la maldita organización Rocket. Sin dudarlo, desenvaino su katana y salió listo para luchar contra aquellos desgraciados.

El ataque les cayó de sorpresa a los dos individuos, ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar a tiempo para poder defenderse. El filo de la katana realizo una cortada poco profunda que cruzaba por todo el pecho de uno, y con el otro termino atravesando de forma vertical su ojo. Ambos se llevaron una mano hacia las respectivas heridas y con la otra trataron de sacar sus cuchillos para poder defenderse; sin embargo esta acción les fue inútil ya que el pelirrojo logro desarmarlos rápidamente.

Cuando se fijaron en su agresor notaron aquel cabello color rojo tan intenso, ojos plateados tan fríos que apuñalan el alma y la peculiar katana hecha principalmente de plata; supieron de inmediato de quien se trataba; nada más y nada menos que el hijo de su líder.

Al percatarse de esto ambos trataron de huir lo más rápido posible. Uno lo consiguió con éxito, pero al segundo le fue imposible ya que Silveren lo sostenía de los ropajes impidiéndole el avance. Comenzó a temer por su vida.

—Dile a Hanzzo que regresare algún día. Pero no será para tener una reunión familiar; sino para saldar cuentas con él. Dile que su pobre vida tendrá fin a manos mías. — Finalmente dejo ir al subordinado, haciendo que este corriera con la cola entre las patas.

Se mantuvo inmóvil con los Pokémon gusano a su espalda y con su katana desenvainada en mano. Reflexionaba respecto a la amenaza que había mandado y empezó a imaginarse que clase de batalla tendría con aquel hombre que le dio la vida mientras lentamente empezaba a guardar su espada en su funda.

—Pagaras por lo que hiciste. — Un castaño que portaba una lanza yari de doble cuchilla en mano hablo. El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos y volteo un poco el rostro para poder ver al chico de mayor edad que lo acusaba. Por la apariencia de este, se podía decir fácilmente que no era de Johto. Rápidamente decidió huir del lugar, lo que menos quería era tener mayores problemas, y menos si se trataba de un viajero.

Para su desgracia, la cosa no se quedó ahí; aquel castaño lo estaba persiguiendo y no daba señales abandonar su propósito. Necesitaba idear un plan rápido para poder deshacerse del castaño.

Trato con correr en círculos a través del bosque para perderlo, lanzarle obstáculos en el camino y cuanta opción más intento; pero ninguna había funcionado. Una idea llego al pelirrojo, podía perder al castaño si se metía entre el mar de gente que se acumulaba entre las calles del pueblo Iris. Eran muchas las personas que ahí habitaban sin mencionar a todos aquellos que comerciaban por lo que era fácil disolverse entre la multitud.

Sin perder mayor tiempo, se dirigió hacia el oeste, en camino hacia aquel pueblo esperando poder perder al castaño y dirigirse al herrero del pueblo, el cual estaba cerca del templo Tokiwa.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

Chao~ nwn


	7. Crystalwani Yokamo

Solo uno más ;w; Yeeeei.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** " Participante de _Otoño para salir de viaje del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak._ " (Link en mi perfil).

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Semi-UA. Posible OoC. En este periodo existían los animales y los Pokémon. No hago uso de ningún OC. Soy mala inventando nombres.

 ** _N/A:_** Mi imagen otorgada fue la numero siete.

* * *

 ** _Crystalwani Yokamo_**

Era bien sabido que únicamente los hombres eran aquellos que ingresaban a entrenar en el ejército. Muchos eran los que veían al varón como el ser fuerte, hábil y poderoso que debía mejorar sus habilidades con el uso de las armas y la resistencia física para que así pueda soportar una ardua jornada de enfrentamiento. Por esto es que se entrenan desde la corta edad de los ocho años.

Sin embargo, no siempre se cumplían esas creencias en todos; siempre había algún varón que deseaba evitar la labor del ejército, simplemente el volverse alguien fuerte no era algo que les llamara la atención. Así como existían esos hombres desobligados, existían varias doncellas que deseaban volverse alguien fuerte, alguien que pudiera defenderse por sí sola y no tener que permanecer encerrada en su casa realizando aburridas tareas hogareñas.

Por desgracia, esto no era posible si se permanecía bajo un gobierno "machista", en el cual predominaba en la mayoría de los imperios. Y esta discriminación estaba presente en la mayor parte de los habitantes de cada lugar. Claro, no todos los varones pensaban de ese modo y aceptaban darle una oportunidad a las guerreras para poder cumplir una importante misión. Pero la gran mayoría simplemente les privaban de cualquier posibilidad de crecer y de auto superarse.

Lamentablemente, este era el caso de _Crystal_ wani Yokamo; una chica de trece años de edad con un cabello azulado recogido con un par de palillos; vestida de un kimono azul obscuro como el mar, con la peculiaridad de que le llevaba es que este era corto, le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla y era amplio; sin mencionar a las anchas mangas que llevaba aquel kimono.

Esta chica había crecido siendo criada por una joven y fuerte mujer de cabello rubio, la cual era respetada por todos en el pueblo donde habían vivido. Al estar bajo el cuidado de aquella mujer se convirtió en su ejemplo a seguir; por lo que desde muy pequeña se generó aquel sueño de ser igual que su madre.

Llego a la tierna edad de ocho años y tenía la creencia inocente de que iba a poder comenzar su entrenamiento como cualquier otro niño; pero al ver que simplemente no daba comienzo, le comento a su madre respecto a su sueño. Fue entonces cuando su madre le explico que solo era apto para los varones ingresar al ejército y entrenar.

Esto puso muy triste a Crystalwani, su madre se dio cuenta de esto y se sentía horrible de haberle roto los sueños a su dulce hija, pero sabía que debía poner sus pies en la tierra para que dejara de esperar algo que nunca iba a llegar. Sin embargo, al ver los ojos azules como el cristal de su hija y notar como habían perdido su brillo y como todas las jóvenes ilusiones se habían desvanecido, ocasiono que su corazón se partiera en dos; como madre, no podía soportar.

Con un poco de miedo, ideo un plan. Aprovechando la ausencia de pechos y caderas de la niña, podía disfrazarla como un varón, cortándole el cabello y haciendo que actué como tal. Le comento la idea a su hija y sintió un gran regocijo al ver como a esta se le iluminaban los ojos y se formaba una enorme y brillante sonrisa. No le importaba que tendría que fingir ser del otro género, lo único que le importaba es que iba a poder cumplir su sueño.

No pasaron muchos días hasta que Crystalwani tenía el cabello corto y vestía del traje de entrenamiento militar. Por la seriedad y dedicación que la niña poseía logro pasar por varón fácilmente, por lo que la aceptaron sin mayor queja.

Conforme los entrenamientos pasaban ella empezaba a dominar con gran habilidad el uso de múltiples armas. Sin embargo hubo una en específico de la cual se enamoró completamente. Un par de "abanicos" de tamaño considerable para poder atacar al adversario sin salir herido en el proceso, ¿Qué tenían de peligrosos un par de abanicos? Muy simple, estos no eran unos abanicos comunes y corrientes, eran unas tessen, o sea que tenían una delgada capa de metal en las orillas, y este metal poseía un extraordinario filo. Sin mencionar otros posibles objetos punzo-cortantes que se podían implementar.

La peli-azul disfrutaba aquellas armas, no solo porque le brindaban una gran movilidad y un excelente domino para acertar en la parte que quería ocasionar daño a su adversario; sino que también eran un estupendo complemento a una habilidad física suya de la cual estaba orgullosa de poseer: una flexibilidad y fuerza sorprendentes en las piernas, con las cuales podía dar patadas veloces y dolorosas. Así que tenía posibilidad de atacar con sus cuatro extremidades.

Los años habían pasado con rapidez, muy pronto era el cumpleaños número once de Crystalwani, y para la ocasión su madre le consiguió un par de tessen, donde la hoja era de un resistente metal color plateado, capaz de cortar cualquier material existente; la estructura era de un color azul claro, tratando de simular el color del cristal, y finalmente como añadido en cada uno de los extremos de las varillas que había en la estructura, se encontraba un pico afilado color dorado, el cual simulaba la forma de una estrella cuando estaba abierto.

La mujer estaba completamente orgullosa de su hija, por lo que quería darle la mejor arma existente.

Sin embargo, con su cumplimiento de once años conllevaba otros aspectos, entre estos un periodo llamado "pubertad". ¿Y en que afectaba esto a la chica? Pues en algo muy simple, tal como la aparición de pechos. Esto ocasiono que ocultar su género fuese aún más complicado, ya que para desgracia de ella su metabolismo ordeno que le crecieran unos pechos de tamaño considerable.

La mujer al ver este nuevo detalle, le recomendó a su hija que dejara el entrenamiento, ya que ahora sería sencillo descubrir su "pequeño" secreto, e inclusive podrían llegar a matarla por el engaño que ha estado manteniendo. La chica se negó a escuchar a su madre dando la excusa de que estaba a pocos meses de completar su entrenamiento, le comento que planeaba ocultarse los pechos apretándolos con un vendaje y así aparentar un pecho plano.

Su madre no estaba de acuerdo con esto ya que no se lograban esconder en su totalidad; unos pequeños y extraños bultos sobresalían de su torso.

Por desgracia para la maestra con las tessen, su intento por ocultarlos fue en vano, uno de los generales mayores se percató de la presencia de unos peculiares sobresalientes en la parte del torso de la chica. Para aclarar sus dudas decidió agarrar a la muchacha y a la fuerza quitarle la parte superior del uniforme mostrando así los vendajes que rodeaban a la peli-azul. Esto ocasiono un gran alboroto en todo el lugar.

Dado el haber realizado un hecho tan descarado y al mismo tiempo haber roto con las reglas; Crystalwani fue condenada a muerte.

El miedo y la desesperación invadieron a la muchacha. Pero su madre no iba a dejar que mataran a su hija. Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva y sostuvo el hecho de que ella fue la que hizo que su hija se disfrazara de varón. Dijo que la niña nunca quiso entrenar, pero que ella la obligo para que fuese como ella y por eso llego al punto de obligarla a disfrazarse como hombre.

Por la seriedad con la que hablaba la rubia y que lo que dijo sonó tan convincente, fue cuando decidieron ponerle la condena a ella.

—¡NO! ¡No lo hagas madre! — Sin que Crystalwani pudiera hacer algo más que gritar, su madre termino decapitada por desobedecer las reglas impuestas en el imperio de Johto.

La peli-azul termino siendo huérfana, teniendo que depender únicamente de ella mientras poseía unas hermosas y poderosas armas tessen y una gran habilidad que es fruto del sacrificio de su madre.

—Es mi culpa. — No dejaba de repetirse constantemente, sabía que si hubiese escuchado a su madre, ella seguiría viva. Ella seguiría a su lado.

Sin embargo, no se iba a dar por vencida a pesar de lo ocurrido. Decidida salió de viaje con intenciones de no solo recorrer Johto, sino también imperios vecinos como lo era Kanto con la esperanza de poder luchar contra algunos bandidos y así poder incrementar su reputación en un mundo machista, y llegar a sobresalir así como lo hizo su madre.

Había detenido a varios bandidos en el trascurso del tiempo, pero aun no le había tocado algo grande como para llegar a su meta, sabía que para eso le tomaría mucho tiempo de trabajo.

Se encontraba en el pueblo Plateado observando a su alrededor para ver alguna que otra cosa llamativa. No siempre se la iba a pasar en busca de bandidos, tenía tiempo para poder relajarse un poco y disfrutar de las diferentes tradiciones que había en cada pueblo que visitaba. En este lugar hubo cierto puesto que llamo su atención por la multitud que en él había. Un pequeño puesto mantenido por una chica peli-verde.

Se adentró entre los compradores alborotados hasta llegar al frente y poder ver la gran variedad de objetos que había. Sin duda esto le pareció muy interesante por las cosas de alta calidad que tenía.

Hasta que se percató de algo, era muy difícil que una sola persona cree esa cantidad y variedad de mercancía tan atractiva. Su sospecha empezó a aumentar.

—Dime linda, ¿Deseas algún objeto? Quizás estos preciosos pendientes de oro en forma de estrella. — le ofreció dichos pendientes. Estos tenían una alta calidad de brillo tratando de simular el oro. Crystalwani logro saber de inmediato que eran falsos, ya que el oro no brillaba como lo hacían estos.

Con su uña del pulgar derecho empezó a rascar la parte lisa del pendiente, tratando de sacar a la luz la farsa que se había creado. Le llevo un tiempo el obtener resultados, pero finalmente la puntura dorada salió, mostrando que en realidad estaban hechos de cobre y no de oro como la muchacha afirmaba.

—Son falsos. — Lanzo lejos los pendientes con enfado dentro de ella. —Eres una estafadora.

Al momento que dijo esto, la peli-verde le aventó la mesa en la que estaban todos sus objetos, lanzándola hacia atrás junto a los demás compradores enfadados.

Hábilmente salió de debajo de la mesa y sigue la dirección que había tomado la muchacha. No había perdido mucho tiempo estando atorada por lo que logro ver como esta se quitaba la peluca color verde que poseía y se revelo que en realidad era castaña.

Quería detenerla sin importar que tanto tuviera que perseguirla. No se rendiría en el proceso porque ¿Qué tal si al detenerla le abriría las puertas al respeto entre los hombres que su madre obtuvo? No perdería la oportunidad.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

Chao~ nwn


	8. ¿Sera el destino?

OMG, el último capítulo. Jamás creí que llegaría a este punto de terminar esta larga historia, sin duda estoy orgullosa por lo que cree a pesar de lo confuso que podría llegar a estar. Estoy feliz con lo que he creado TwT

En total de los ocho capítulos son 20,292 palabras aproximadamente. Wow, un nuevo record para mí –creo- xDDDDD

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ " Participante de _Otoño para salir de viaje del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak._ " (Link en mi perfil).

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Semi-UA. Posible OoC. En este periodo existían los animales y los Pokémon. No hago uso de ningún OC. Soy mala inventando nombres.

 _ **N/A:**_ Mi imagen otorgada fue la numero siete.

* * *

 ** _¿Sera el destino?_**

De Kanto al sur de la capital de Johto, sin duda estaba impresionada por la distancia que la peli-azul había recorrido solo para atraparla, la chica sin duda alguna era alguien tenaz. Debía darle un premio por esa acción. Le daría el privilegio de obtener una lucha contra ella y no solo una muerte rápida.

Bluemi corría frenéticamente por el bosque esquivando con agilidad los árboles y arbustos del lugar mientras giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando con una sonrisa en su rostro, observando a la muchacha que estaba a pocos metros suyo. Por andar viendo otra cosa, jamás se percató de cuando un chico pelirrojo estaba corriendo hacia la misma dirección que ella. Impactando entre ellos cayendo al suelo.

—Auch, ¡fíjate! — se quejó.

—Agh.

Mientras ambos estaban tumbados, esto dio tiempo a sus respectivos perseguidores para poder alcanzarlos. Un chico castaño de ojos verdes y una peli-azul de ojos cristalinos.

Greenken observo la escena, y al ver a las dos chicas a parte una le llamo la atención, era la portadora de las tessen que había visto días atrás; ¿Qué estará haciendo ella en un lugar como ese? Decidió evadir el tema y portando su yari, tomo posición de batalla.

Crystalwani no se quedó atrás, saco de sus amplias mangas sus tessen abriéndolas para estar lista para la batalla que tendría. No solo iba en contra de la castaña esta vez sino también de los dos muchachos presentes. Si ambos estaban en una persecución debía ser por una razón, y hasta no descubrir que aquel motivo no fuera uno que conllevara un acto que infligiera las normas los dejaría en paz.

El portador de la katana se levantó con una pequeña acrobacia del suelo desenfundando su arma, la chica maestra de la rochin hizo lo mismo. Ambos tomaron unos pasos de distancia hacia atrás mientras observaban a todos los que tenían a su alrededor tratando de idear un plan de lucha. Sabían que no podrían huir más, era el momento de enfrentarse de una vez por todas.

La primera en efectuar un movimiento fue Bluemi atacando sin mayor retraso a su principal objetivo que era la peli-azul realizando un tajo vertical. Esta rápidamente desvió la dirección de la rochin con uno de los "abanicos" mientras que con el otro ataco, tratando de herir a su adversaria. Lamentablemente la castaña se quitó antes de que uno de los picos la llegase a tocar siquiera.

Los muchachos no se quedarían atrás, ambos empezaron con el choque de cuchillas siendo Greenken el primero en efectuar un movimiento. El cual fue detenido cuando choco con la cuchilla plateada de la katana.

Tanto Greenken como Silveren tenían cierta ventaja, ya que ambos tenían armas de un largo considerable y por consiguiente tenían un largo alcance al momento de atacar. Por lo que la lucha en vez de quien sería el más rápido, será más bien por quien sería en primero en bajar la defensa.

Bluemi había dejado de atacar y simplemente se la pasaba esquivando los ataques de la peli-azul, le había hecho gracia como a pesar de los intentos de esta por golpearla, simplemente no lograba acertar ni un solo de los tajos por el corto alcance que las tessen tenían.

Después de un tiempo de simplemente esquivar se empezó a aburrir, por lo que curiosamente llevo su vista azulada a los muchachos que seguían con su choque de cuchillas y decidió atacar mejor al chico de cabello castaño mientras estaba distraído.

—Si me disculpas querida, me aburres. — Dijo con tono de burla mientras la desarmo de una de las tessen, haciendo que esta callera lejos y empezar a dirigirse contra el poseedor de la lanza teniendo completas intensiones de matarlo.

Y lo hubiera logrado de no ser que una flecha se hubiera cruzado en su camino estando a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

—¡Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes! — Una ruda y temblorosa voz hablo desde uno de los árboles. Al parecer el que lanzo aquella flecha estaba escondido en alguna de las ramas.

—¡Atacar desde los arboles también lo es! — Cuestiono.

En eso, la chica de cabello rubio y largo llamada Yeleiow apareció, teniendo la yumi entre sus manos con otra flecha entre la cuerda estando lista para lanzarla en cualquier momento.

—¿La chica del templo Tokiwa? — Greenken hablo con tono de sorpresa mientras lanzo al pelirrojo hacia atrás, dándose así tiempo de poder observar que realmente era la chica que acababa de ver pocos minutos atrás.

Yeleiow ignoro el comentario y jalo la flecha mientras giraba su trozo hacia la dirección donde Silveren estaba. Su objetivo era acabar con el pelirrojo que había herido a tres Pokémon.

Este chico se movió del lugar rápidamente al notarlo, pero de cualquier forma la flecha no le hubiera dado ya que fue desviada porque movieron a la poseedora de la yumi. Bluemi fue quien ataco de cuerpo a cuerpo a la rubia, agarrándola por el cuello de su kimono mirándola con rabia.

—Detienes mi ataque y luego te crees capaz de atacar a otra persona. Oh no, tu contrincante soy yo. — Empezó a tener lista su rochin para poder apuñalar a la rubia, hubiera acabado con ella de no ser que recibió una patada en la rodilla, haciendo que soltara a la arquera y cayera.

—Eso debería decir yo. — Crystalwani hablo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Yeleiow aprovecho que le salvaron la vida y decidió moverse de lugar para poder tener un poco de distancia con la cual pudiera atacar.

En poco tiempo, las luchas empezaron a no tener un objetivo claro. Ya que, dicho del modo más burdo, se encontraban todos contra todos. Llegaban momentos en los que estaban de uno contra uno, uno contra tres o inclusive de dos contra tres. El orden carecía en esa batalla y lo único que se hacía era golpear al primero que se tuviera en frente.

Llego un momento en que Crystalwani se quedó sin contrincante y termino excluida del grupo. Sin intenciones de abandonar la pelea se quedó observando los movimientos de cada uno tratando de estudiarlos y poder idear un plan de contraataque. Sus pensamientos se congelaron al momento que sintió algo delgado y frio sobre su cuello, amenazando con atravesarlo.

—No realices ni un solo movimiento más. — El azabache militar, Redshi había llegado con un gran retraso para su desgracia. Sin comprender del todo la batalla, decidió empezar a hacer algo atacando a la que había siendo excluida poniendo una de sus sai sobre su delgado cuello.

Crystalwani aterrada trato de idear un plan para zafarse de aquella amenaza, de la cual tenía pocas posibilidades dado a la forma en que este la había agarrado. Creía que su vida iba a llegar a su fin.

Una flecha en dirección al azabache hubiera hecho que este se moviera y quitara la sai del cuello de la de ojos cristalinos. Esta al tener la posibilidad de escapar lo hizo quedando frente a frente del azabache que la ataco.

Con curiosidad posiciono la mirada a la dirección donde la flecha provino, viendo como la rubia la miraba con sus ojos ámbar con seriedad y seguido regreso a su batalla contra Silveren. Lo entendió rápidamente, esa mirada expresaba un "estamos a mano". Agradecida se concentró en el azabache, tratando de no bajar la defensa otra vez, ya que no habría quien la salve esta vez.

El de ojos rojos se unió rápidamente a la batalla, ahora intercambiando él de contrincante entre los cinco que ahí habían notado la habilidad que cada uno poseía.

Una cosa no tardo de cruzar por la mente del azabache al haber peleado con cada uno de los ahí presentes. La profecía decía que serán siete los causantes de la desgracia; ¿Dónde estaban los otros dos?

—¡Heeey! ¡Deténganse a no ser que quieran que el gran Golddu les patee el trasero! — Finalmente un segundo azabache apareció de entre los arbustos teniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos dorados representaban la confianza que tenía con lo que estaba haciendo.

«Ruidoso» Fue lo primero que paso por la mente de Greenken al ver al recién llegado.

«Imbécil» Silveren no se quedó atrás en pensar algo respecto al azabache, tomándolo rápidamente de un completo tonto por haber revelado no solo su ubicación sino también su identidad al enemigo.

Los demás simplemente estaban estupefactos por lo que acababan de ver, no podían creer que alguien como él fuese alguien que estaba dispuesto a unirse a la lucha así como así.

Los ojos dorados del chico rápidamente fijaron su objetivo, el cual era Redshi; tomo sus kama que estaban colgando desde el área de su cadera y rápidamente se acero a atacar al chico de ojos rojos, mostrando que no solo hablaba por hablar; sino que realmente poseía una habilidad en la lucha.

 _Red_ shi, _Green_ ken, _Blue_ mi, Yeleiow, _Gold_ du, _Silver_ en y _Crystal_ wani mantenían una intensa lucha entre ellos, donde el ganador sería el único en sobrevivir. Los siete chicos poseían una gran habilidad con el uso de sus respectivas armas a pesar de lo jóvenes que todos eran. Una lucha sin duda sorprendente por ver ya que era interesante como cada uno utilizaba una estrategia conforme cambiaban de contrincante.

Llego un momento en el cual el choque de cuchillas ceso y se observaban detenidamente entre ellos, examinando cuidadosamente el estado de cada uno de sus rivales, notando como en cada uno de ellos recorrían las gotas de sudor por sus rostros y poseían una respiración acelerada. Habían estado luchando por un largo tiempo y contra tantos enemigos a la vez que le habían exigido de más a sus cuerpos. Estaban agotados, pero debían seguir.

Inclusive fue inevitable que para ese punto estuvieran completamente ilesos, todos poseían varios cortes finos en todo su cuerpo, pero de estos cortes brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre. Habían sido cortes profundos a pesar de lo pequeño que aparentaban ser.

Silveren había fijado su objetivo y estaba listo para efectuar su próximo movimiento en contra del azabache de ojos dorados; cuando un ensordecedor ruido sonó, haciendo que los siete chicos pusieran su atención hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel estruendoso sonido.

Una gran ave de aproximadamente cuatro metros de alto con plumas rojizas por todo su cuerpo habia aparecido, y estaba enfurecido.

—Ho-oh. — El de ojos rojos dijo para si al momento que reconoció a la legendaria ave que le habían comentado tan solo el día anterior. ¿Qué hacia una ave como esa en un lugar así? Mientras trataba de encontrar la respuesta fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, con él eran siete chicos, los siete mencionados por el rubio de la noche anterior. La había cagado.

Sin embargo, no lograba comprender la relación entre la batalla en la que se había involucrado y la destrucción de la capital; se encontraban a varios metros de esta; carecía de sentido.

—Lo hicimos enojar. — La rubia fue quien hablo mientras observaba fijamente al ave, parecía que entendía que es lo que este Pokémon pensaba. —Está molesto por nuestras razones egoístas por luchar y quiere castigar a los humanos por esto.

—Pff. ¿Egoísta yo? — El portador de las kama hablo incrédulo.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera reprochar, el Pokémon soltó una llamarada de fuego por el pico haciendo que el bosque empezara a incendiarse, debían detener al ave y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—¡Ahhh! — Un grito agudo se escuchó seguido del sonido de un cuerpo caer con fuerza al suelo, Yeleiow cayó al suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus orbes ámbar; su trauma de la niñez la estaba asechando. —Seré buena chica. — No dejaba de balbucear.

Dejaron de prestarle atención a la rubia y decidieron concentrarse en su rival de gran tamaño. A duras penas lograron ignorar las diferencias que había entre ellos, sabían que si seguían con su lucha, Ho-oh seria quien los terminaría matando. Greenken fue quien trato de crear una estrategia donde pudiera implementar el arma de cada uno y el lugar. Pero cada vez que tenía ideado un plan, el objeto que planeaba utilizar de apoyo estaba ya en llamas.

Una cosa era clara, si se decidían por atacar así como así, seria suicido. Todos tenían armas de corto alcance y les era imposible acercarse al Pokémon; sin mencionar que la única que podía atacar a distancia estaba en pleno shock y no podía moverse.

Hablando de la portadora de la yumi; una mirada plateada y curiosa fue dirigida hacia la rubia para observar si esta seguía en la misma posición fetal, y efectivamente seguía así. La chica estaba ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor que nunca se percató que un árbol cubierto de llamas amenazaba con caerle encima.

Moviéndose rápidamente, corrió hacia Yeleiow y aprovechando que tenía un cuerpo pequeño pudo cargarla con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro tomaba su yumi y la alejo del peligro. Este movimiento logro que la rubia pudiera regresar un poco a lo que estaba ocurriendo y dejara de llorar, aunque todavía estaba sin poder moverse.

La volvió a dejar en el suelo y mirándole hablo con cierta indiferencia mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos ámbar. —Ten cuidado. — Debía admitir que no estaba seguro del porque había decidido salvarla, pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento.

—¡No me pienso quedar aquí sin hacer nada! — La peli-azul grito estando al borde de la desesperación por no tener ningún plan en marcha. Se acercó con la rubia y tomo su arco y el carcaj de flechas. Si no había nadie más que pudiera usar la yumi, ella la usaría.

Sin embargo, antes de que realizara algún movimiento más, siete Pokémon salieron de los arbustos; todos de mediano tamaño y cada uno se posiciono enfrente de alguno de los chicos.

Una especie de reptil de color azulado y unas hojas verdes y una flor rosada en la parte de encima se posiciono enfrente de Redshi, sacando unos látigos y empezando a moverlos vigorosamente. Un lagarto parado sobre sus dos patas traseras con un intenso color rojo en todo el cuerpo, en el extremo de la cola había una vivaz llama y tenía una mirada confiada; se puso al lado de Greenken tomando pose de lucha. Mientras que con Bluemi una tortuga de color azul con una especie de "alas" en los costados de la cabeza color blanco, esta tortuga estaba dispuesta a dar todo por la castaña.

Con Yeleiow quien seguía tendida en el suelo observando todo se posiciono sobre sus piernas un roedor amarillo con detalles en café y unas mejillas rojas. Este Pokémon tenía en la cola una forma de corazón. Trato de brindarle confianza a la rubia estando entre sus brazos y acariciándola con movimientos de la cabeza. Esto funciono ya que la rubia logro soltar una pequeña risa.

Una especie de hurón de color verdoso en una mitad de su cuerpo y de la otra un color crema se puso frente a Golddu; expulsaba unas intensas llamas por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y por la espalda, este Pokémon tenía un carácter explosivo. Un cocodrilo azul con crema y picos sobresalientes de su cabeza, parte de su espalda y cola color rojo se puso frente del pelirrojo, la mandíbula del Pokémon era poderosa a simple vista. Por último, un Pokémon cuadrúpedo color amarillento con hojas rodeando su cuello y una hoja enorme sobresaliente de su cabeza se puso frente a Crystalwani, tenía un "mega-coraje" por lo cual iba a luchar contra lo que sea que le dijeran.

Los chicos más que sorprendidos estaban al tener a los Pokémon frente suyo, y más aún que estaban dispuestos a luchar por ellos. Todos se quedaron en silencio, perplejos sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Estan seguros de querer luchar con nosotros? — Greenken les hablo. Su familia había pasado años con la convivencia con los Pokémon por lo que estaba seguro de que podría comunicarse con ellos aunque sea un poco. Los siete Pokémon hicieron un sonido energético mientras asentían. —Está bien, entonces, ¡Andando!

Con armas todavía en mano y con el apoyo de Pokémon, se lanzaron en contra de Ho-oh para evitar una nueva catástrofe.

* * *

Muchos años habían pasado desde que Ho-oh amenazo con destruir la ciudad. Ahora, en el encinar otra catástrofe iba a ocurrir a manos de esta legendaria ave; aunque esta vez no porque él quisiera, sino porque debía seguir ordenes de un entrenador que había logrado atraparlo, este entrenador estaba bajo el nombre de "Mascara de Hielo".

Aunque en estos momentos, Ho-oh junto con su contraparte Lugia estaban bajo el mando de dos de los subordinados de Mascara de Hielo; quienes al mismo tiempo estaban luchando contra el trio de aves legendarias originarias de Kanto: Moltres, Articuno y Zapdos.

Pero estos Pokémon no estaban solos, estaban luchando con ayuda de tres jóvenes y reconocidos chicos de igual origen desde Kanto: Red, Green y Blue luchaban para detener los ambiciosos motivos de aquel que había capturado a ambos Pokémon legendarios.

Pero no estaban luchando solos, un chico pelirrojo de nombre Silver también se encontraba en la lucha atacando a mano fría a uno de los subordinados de Mascara de Hielo que respondía bajo el nombre de Will. Estos chicos ya se conocían con anterioridad ya que ambos estuvieron bajo el entrenamiento de Mascara de Hielo cuando los dos eran tan solo unos pequeños infantes. Por fortuna para Silver logró huir junto con Blue, que también fue víctima del entrenamiento.

La lucha aérea hubiera continuado de no ser que una gran horda de Pokémon de todos los tipos apareció desde el este haciendo que las aves lograran tranquilizarse y regresaran a su estado salvaje. Los cuatro chico al tocar bajarse de los Pokémon y tocar otra vez suelo y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el altar que se encontraba en el centro del bosque ya que este estaba brillando por cierto objeto que estaba en manos de Mascara de Hielo y estaba decidido a entrar.

Al momento que llegaron no fueron los únicos, también llego Crystal quien estaba acompañada por el trio de perros legendarios y Yellow en compañía de dos Pikachus y un Typloshon. Estando listos para la batalla Crystal, Green, Blue, Red y Silver decidieron sacar a uno de sus Pokémon estando listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

Seis chicos, once Pokémon. Todos con un mismo propósito; detener a Mascara de Hielo.

—¡Le pondremos fin a tus malvadas ambiciones! ¡Ahora veamos como luchas contra todos nosotros! — Con un gran resentimiento dentro de sí, Silver le hablo a Mascara de Hielo dispuesto a dar todo para la batalla. Todos los Pokémon lanzaron un potente ataque contra el hombre.

Sin embargo, esto no dio resultado ya que se formó una gruesa capa de hielo alrededor de este, lo cual bloqueo los ataques. Y no solo eso sino que además se formaron seis humanoides movibles hechos de hielo, quienes atacaron a los Pokémon y al mismo tiempo los congelaron haciéndoles imposible realizar cualquier otro movimiento. Seguido se fueron contra los seis entrenadores que ahí estaban, dejándolos congelados y sin posibilidad de cualquier movimiento.

El objetivo de aquel hombre por fin fue revelado, el cual era atrapar a un Pokémon viajero del tiempo llamado Celebi para poder viajar al pasado y cambiar un error que cometió en ese entonces. En tanto Celebi estaba en sus manos y su plan del viaje en el tiempo comenzó a dar marcha, la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a descender haciendo que el hielo que cubría a los chicos fuese aún más duro y difícil de romper.

Pero ningún hielo era imposible para las llamas de uno de los perros legendarios, Entei con sus llamas de la vida logro descongelar el hielo para liberar al pelirrojo y la peli-azul.

Crystal empezó a gritar el nombre de uno de sus compañeros que estaba ausente, tratando de que este les salve. Un chico bajo el nombre de Gold era a quien buscaba. Sabían que estaba cerca ya que la Pokédex de Silver y Crystal estaba emitiendo una tenue luz y un leve sonido, el sistema de resonancia de Pokédex estaba activo; Gold tenía que estar cerca.

Y sí que estaba cerca, pero no del modo que deseaban. Estaba atrapado en el tiempo reflejado en una pared de hielo; Gold intentaba por todos sus medios salir pero los intentos estaban siendo completamente en vano. Necesitaba ayuda.

Mascara de Hielo desapareció en el altar viajando en el tiempo mientras que los entrenadores trataban de ver cómo salvar a Gold; este menciono que existían unas plumas que permitían el viaje en el tiempo: la pluma arcoíris y la pluma plateada eran las necesarias para esto. Y como si de suerte se tratara, estas plumas estaban precisamente en el sombrero de Yellow.

Con mucha insistencia, lograron que esta se quitara el sombrero mostrando su largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta; dejando sorprendidos a más de uno. Pero fue lo suficiente para que Gold pudiera salir del tiempo.

Ahora que los siete entrenadores estaban reunidos, una sensación les fue imposible de ignorar. Un sentimiento de deja vu, como si lo que estaban viviendo ya hubiera ocurrido anteriormente. Como si ya hubieran unido fuerzas para detener una catástrofe que ocurrió justamente en ese lugar. Como si se hubieran conocido ya en alguna vida pasada.

¿Acaso seria el destino quien les tenía mandado el conocerse justo en ese momento?

Sin prestar más atención en aquel sentimiento, Gold, Silver y Crystal junto con las plumas plateada y arcoíris y con los perros legendarios se adentraron en el altar, debían detener a Mascara de Hielo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

OMG, en verdad estoy muy feliz de como termino todo a pesar de lo revuelto o corto que terminaron algunos capítulos. Sin duda estoy muy feliz con este proyecto y como fue avanzando conforme lo escribía ToT. Invertí un montón de tiempo en este fic y espero que se vea reflejado con el final; a pesar de unos errores que cometí ya sea porque aun soy una inexperta al momento de escribir o por mi despistes o falta de inspiración. Pero Yolo xD Simplemente diré que espero ganar. Y sino de cualquier forma me divertí con la historia ;w;

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

Chao~ nwn


End file.
